Numbers Series 3: Number Nine
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Numberless. When the girls reach Edge City they separate to try and find the hidden safe house located in one of the most dangerous cities in the country. No surprise Chloe finds trouble. What *is* surprising is she finds another Number.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

An old, beat-up pickup truck had been hidden at the bottom of the mountain, and with Lois behind the wheel, the girls had finally returned to civilization. They had a good drive ahead of them, especially since they were taking as many back roads as possible as to avoid detection by any Mogadorian scouts that might be still searching for them. Thankfully there had been money put aside for such a time as this, so they were able to pay for the gas and food without any trouble. They really didn't stop, one of the girls always driving while the other two rested. Not only did they save money motel-wise, but they were making very good time.

Surprisingly enough, despite being the youngest and not having a driver's license, Lucy was the best driver of the three, and preferred to be behind the wheel, although Lois forced her to give it up and rest despite her protests. Sometimes the girls were too tired to go on and would pull aside and rest, though Chloe noticed the Lane sister's reluctance to do so in a place that was inhabited. They always pulled out at a Park or something remote like that to spend the night, obviously feeling more comfortable and safe in the wilds than in civilization.

The blonde never commented on it, finding it useful since during the times they were able to stop for a while she trained. It wasn't like before, with her half-hearted, resentful attempts. No. Now it was personal and _real_. She dedicated herself to following Lucy or Lois' orders to the best of her ability, refrained from complaining, and tried to ignore the pain as much as she could. She pushed herself harder than she ever had in her life, and while there was respect and approval in Lucy's eyes, Lois' were worried. That was probably why Chloe slowly began asking Lucy to train her more. The girl was brutal, vicious, and didn't care if she hurt Chloe during training because as she put it, the Mogadorians wouldn't go easy on her either. And Chloe could understand and appreciate that. She didn't want for her trainers to go easy on her. Even though she was painful and covered in bruises and scratches, Chloe didn't complain.

And after a while, Lucy stopped giving her that look that said she was waiting for the complaints and whining to begin.

Chloe realized that this was helping Lucy too, keeping the youngest of the girls' mind off of all that she had lost and of how powerless she'd been to stop any of it. Lucy seemed to find a calling in toughening Chloe, though never going too far, seeming to know just how far se could push the blonde before it was her breaking point, and always pulling back just in time. The sparring admittedly helped the girls' relationship, as Lucy seemed to let go of all of her resentment and instead dedicated herself to improving her cousin.

Sometimes it seemed as if Lucy was scared.

The youngest of the girls was tough as nails, even tougher than Lois because Lois lacked the utter viciousness that Lucy embodied, but Lucy was scared. It was obvious to Chloe and she was sure Lois noticed it as well, which was why the eldest Lane never stepped in even when her tense body betrayed the fact that she wanted to. Lucy had lost the little she'd ever had in her life in one day, and the brunette had realized that her cousin and sister might be the only one she had left. No matter how many times they tried calling Uncle Sam he never answered, so either something had happened to him or he 'just didn't care', as Lucy had snapped one night.

Chloe doubted Uncle Sam wouldn't care if his daughters called him, and knew that as Lois did, that it was one way for Lucy to deny the fact that her father obviously was gone as well.

The Mogadorians were closing in all around them, and in the end, the three girls only had each other.

And that was what scared Lucy.

That was why she insisted Lois spar to keep in top condition, and why she was a demon when it came to Chloe's training.

They only had each other.

And Lucy looked as if she'd be damned if she lost someone else.

Never did the girls talk about what they were going to do if they got to this new secret location and found it empty...if they found all the evidence to back up their worst fears.

They didn't want to think about it.

That was probably another reason why Chloe threw herself into the training...so that she didn't have _time_ to think about it. And when they were driving she was too tired and painful to think...or doing the driving and thus the one who had to keep her mind on the road and making sure that they were being trailed. So thankfully there were a lot of ways of keeping her father and his situation off of her mind, otherwise she'd go insane with guilt and worry.

"We'll be in Edge City tomorrow." Lois cleared her throat from behind the wheel, disrupting the silence that'd fallen in the truck deep into the night after Lucy had reluctantly fallen asleep. "That'll be it, the day we've been waiting for and dreading."

Chloe accommodated Lucy's head on her shoulder, from where the youngest girl had fallen asleep and ended up. "I thought we decided not to talk about it until we're there."

Lois nodded, pulling a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "But I can't get it out of my mind. What if-what if we're alone?" She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and returning her attention to the road. "Dad had sensors all over the Mountain Hideaway, and even though he was retired he still had contacts and such, means. He-he, Aunt Moira, and their friend Malcolm Goode, they're the ones who know the most about Lorien and the Garde. Malcolm disappeared a while back, and ever since then dad and Aunt Moira have been even more alert and on guard."

"You think your father was taken before Moira and dad were." Chloe deduced softly, reaching for the necklace that hung around her throat. Lucy had given her the chain of the necklace she'd found in the cave, and Chloe had gratefully accepted it, fixing Five's Crest, and her father's wedding band onto it, wearing them both always as a reminder as to why she was fighting. They also brought her comfort in times of fear and stress.

"I _know_ he was." Lois ran a shaky hand over her face, taking in a deep breath. "It's probably how they found out about the Mountain Hideaway."

"So they have all three Lorien Information Brokers." Chloe whispered, clutching Five's Crest and her father's wedding band tightly.

"Dad and Aunt Moira will never talk, they'll die first." Lois was very sure of this. "I don't know about Malcolm though. And they're going to realize that Uncle Gabe only has basic knowledge...and know his only use is leverage with you."

Chloe looked out of the side window at that, heart hurting her. "I shouldn't have let him come with me. I should-he should have stayed in Smallville. He-he would have been safe if he'd stayed behind."

"It's not your fault, Chloe, just like it isn't Lucy's and my fault that our father was taken either." Lois answered, surprisingly calm. "This is a war that none of us should be in, but we're a part of it whether we like it or not-and it's not only us. All over the place the Gardes, their Cepans, humans who have been drawn into this war like Sam Goode...they are in similar situations like us, and we owe it to them to not lose our heads and do what we must to help save this world."

Chloe turned to look at Lois' profile. "How can you and Lucy be so brave and strong about this?"

"Oh, we're terrified." Lois laughed shakily, sending her cousin a sheepish smile. "We've just been taught to push back our emotions and think with our head. Whereas you've been raised to follow your heart and react with your emotions." She cleared her throat and looked back at the road. "You have no idea how much I want to cry, but I just can't. This isn't the time to cry. This is the time to be strong and continue forwards, always forwards."

"You also want to be strong for Lucy."

"Hell yeah." Lois admitted, sending her sleeping sister a quick glance. "She might act all tough and like she doesn't care, but she does, and I need to be strong for her because if she sees a crack in my fearless mask hers is going to start cracking as well."

"I wish I could be like you two." Chloe verbalized her every-day thought, lowering her gaze. "Compared to you two I'm just weak and emotional."

"Are you kidding?" Lois exclaimed vehemently. "Chloe! Don't you dare change!"

Surprised by that outburst, the blonde gazed wide-eyed at her cousin. "But-."

"You don't get it, do you?" Lois sighed. "You can't, I mean, you didn't know us before. But Lucy? You're doing so much good for her right now."

"I don't...understand." Chloe frowned, confused. "If there's anyone helping anyone it's her helping _me_."

"Well, yes, training-wise, but that's not what I'm talking about." Lois shook her head. "You don't understand because you weren't raised by your mother. Lucy and I were trained to be Super Soldiers, you said so yourself. We didn't have childhoods, we were taught emotions made us weak, and that the only thing that's important is winning the war...no matter what. For us, the Numbers are just that, the ticket to us winning."

Chloe frowned. "But they're people with lives and-."

"Yes, you can see it that way but we couldn't, not until a little while ago at least." Lois shrugged. "It's probably why Lucy had such a hard time with you and Five's Crest. We were taught as much about the Numbers as Aunt Moira trusted us to know, and while admittedly it wasn't much...well... For us Numbers were elevated citizens, superior warriors whose only real purpose were to fight the Mogadorians and save earth, and then find a mate so they could try and save their race."

That just sounded so clinical.

"But then you come, you who are _not_ Five's Mate but wear his crest, and you bring _humanity_ to the Numbers that we were uncomfortable accepting." Lois admitted. "Your stories about you and Five-_Clark's_-relationship...it confuses us. You two obviously love each other, even though he isn't your Number...and you make him sound more human than...well..._us_." Lois gave a self-loathing chuckle. "And you're all about emotions and talking and you actually _stand up_ to Aunt Moira, even if she uses her Legacy against you anyway. You stand up to her. It would never cross Lucy's or my mind to do that. It's just not how we were trained to be."

Chloe adjusted the arm around Lucy's body, caressing the youngest girl's hair.

"Lucy and I don't talk much, not really, especially not to say how we feel about something...but...you make us _want to_...and that made us extremely uncomfortable...and Lucy prickly." Lois chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "But Chloe, you're doing us good to have around. I think-you kinda remind us we're actually human."

Chloe felt tears prickle her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I mean, look at my baby sister." Lois whispered, voice choking. "She's always been Aunt Moira's perfect little soldier, and yet ever since the moment you've arrived she's done nothing but _derail_."

"Derail?" Chloe blinked, not liking the sound of that.

"She's acting on _emotions_." Lois explained patiently. "She started by showing her anger, confusion and resentment towards you...towards how you were such fucking up with her conception of life and how it was supposed to be lived, and all those in it. It's why Aunt Moira didn't want you two training much and made you and I train more together, she could see you were affecting Lucy and she didn't like it."

Chloe was shocked silent.

She'd always thought that Lucy was just in that rebellious, resentful teenaged stage.

"And she's worried for you now, it's so _obvious_ it's shocking. That's why I haven't stepped in when she gets a little overzealous with your training." Lois admitted. "She's worried because she knows you're the weak one-and I don't mean to be insulting, I'm just stating an obvious fact."

"I know." Chloe nodded, not at all insulted.

"And...well...I wouldn't ever _dare_ tell these things to someone else." Lois whispered softly, sending her cousin a shy smile. "I'm not supposed to worry, to think, I'm just supposed to do as I'm told."

"Well, there's no one around to tell you what to do anymore." Chloe whispered back, reaching out and placing her hand on Lois' arm, giving it a soft rub.

Lois nodded. "That terrifies me."

And Chloe realized just how much it took for Lois to admit to that.

She squeezed her cousin's arm. "We're going to be alright."

"Of course we are." Lois gave a valiant smile back. "We have no other option."

With those words between them, the cousins fell into silence once more, both wondering what tomorrow, and Edge City, would bring.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 2 of 9.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Edge City was so close to Smallville it _hurt_, but Chloe pushed back thoughts of her old home and life, of her father, and concentrated on the issue at hand.

Apparently Moira had never fully trusted the Lane sisters with the exact location of the Edge City Hideout, and had given them vague directions and clues as to where it was location. According to Lois it was done this way so that if the girls were captured and tortured for information from the Mogadorians they really wouldn't have a lot to tell them. That was cold, but Chloe didn't comment, instead listening to the clues Lois and Lucy gave her. While it would be safer to do this together, if they didn't find the hideout before sundown they'd be sleeping in the truck in a city that was known for its crime, and the girls didn't want to chance it. So the three of them would split up and then meet up at the Plaza later. Hopefully one of them would have found the hideout by then.

Mogadorian blade fastened around her hips and hidden by her red leather jacket, Chloe felt more confident than she would have been before meeting her cousins and being trained by them. She figured that if it was a lone male attacking her she'd manage-if two she might be in a fix but she'd cross that bridge whenever they came to it.

With that mixed confidence she ventured forth, traveling through the darkest alleyways in the south of the Norman Edge Statue. She drifted further and further away, eyes narrowed on the graffiti covered alley walls, trying to distinguish the symbol she was looking for, wondering what they'd do if someone had spray-painted something over it. They'd be fucked.

She really was beginning to resent Moira more than before.

The blonde was gazing upon a graffiti art of Jesus in a bright red speedo by some garbage containers when she felt the fingertips at her neck, curling around her chain, about to yank it off.

In seconds she'd twirled around and slammed the guy face-first into the wall, the disorientation and pain he was experiencing giving her an advantage as she kept him pinned there. "You know, in some countries, you get your hands cut off for doing stuff like that."

No one was going to mess with her treasures.

_No one_.

"You crazy _bitch_!" The guy, who was only a couple of years older than her, hissed, pushing away from the wall and turning towards her, face bloodied from having had his nose slammed into the wall.

"You stinking _thief_!" She snapped back, clasping her pendants tightly in her hand.

"Hand it over." He pulled out a switchblade...which really looked like a toothpick compared to her Mogadorian blade.

She sneered at it, not at all impressed. "Over my dead body."

The guy snarled, tightening his grip on his switchblade.

"You shouldn't say something like that in Edge City." A voice announced from the shadows.

Reacting on instinct, knowing there was _no way_ she could take on two guys at once, Chloe grabbed the lid of the closet garbage can and swung it at the one closest to her. The metal connected with his face and he was down for the count. She then turned rapidly while reaching into her red leather jacket, pulling the Mogadorian blade from its sheathe and flinging it towards the other male she had yet to get a good view of.

The blade swung, twirling in the air, racing towards the male...before stopping in mid twirl, inches from the space between his eyes.

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched her blade twirl without moving forwards, before the guy plucked it from the air and stepped out from the shadows fully. He was taller than her, though not as tall as Clark, probably around 6 feet, with green eyes and brown hair. His body slim yet muscular, face strong, masculine. He wasn't beautiful, but extremely male in a shocking way.

"What do we have here? I can kinda get why you weren't exactly intimidated now." He raised a prominent eyebrow, twirling the blade over the top of his hand before closing his palm around the handle as he slowly made his way towards her much like a predator who'd cornered prey and was sure of the kill. "Not what I'd call standard issue for pretty, pint-sized blondes."

Chloe found herself backing into the wall, unable to look away from his eyes as they connected with hers, electricity jolting down her body.

Just her luck.

She'd had to come across a Meteor Freak.

He was only inches from her, raising his free hand to rest on the wall by her head, leaning down towards her. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" He slipped her blade behind his back into the waistband of his pants, and used that hand to reach out and trail his fingertips up her red leather jacket before ascending to gently clasp and raise her chin so he could see her better. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to stray from the path in the woods, Little Red?"

"Would that make you the Big Bad Wolf then?" She raised an eyebrow.

His gaze lowered to her lips. "If that's who you want me to be." His smirk was devilish as his gaze rose to her eyes once more. "I'll _gladly_ eat you all up."

Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

He was flirting with her.

The _ass!_

The blonde looked over to the side, where his comrade was unconscious on the ground, unable to keep her smirk off of her lips.

Damn but she was proud about that one.

Now...if only she could get rid of this one and get her blade back.

Chloe's green gaze returned to his, mind explicably dwelling on the Little Red Riding Hood reference he'd brought up. It was ironically very fitting. Not only was she alone in the dangerous 'forest' of Edge City, but she was wearing her red leather jacket, heading towards a female relatives 'home', and had stumbled off of the path and into the path of a villainous wolf who had no pure intentions. Story-wise, they were at the part where the Big Bad cornered Little Red and got information out of her about her being on her way to granny's cottage, hidden deep within the forest...so well hidden that only those who knew where the path was could find it.

The blonde had never liked that story much.

For one, she'd thought Red to be somewhat idiotic to tell the wolf about her grandmother's place, and she didn't understand how the girl hadn't found the whole thing suspicious to begin with.

And second, why did the woodchopper have to save Red?

Why couldn't the idiotic little girl save herself from the trouble she'd gotten herself and her grandmother into?

These thoughts in mind, the teenaged girl leaned harder against the alley wall she was trapped against, eyeing her very own Big Bad Wolf in question. He wasn't just a bad boy, but he was a meteor freak with psychokinesis who had her blade. Those were all points against her, but Lucy _swore_ that no matter how bad things might seem every enemy had a strong weakness (ironic much?) you could use against them and turn things around. All Chloe had to do was find that weakness and exploit it.

But how?

"I know I'm good looking." He smirked, leaning a little closer towards her. "But you're making me blush with your intense stare, Little Red." His eyes darkened slightly. "I think someone might have a kink for Big Bad Wolves."

And suddenly, it clicked.

She smirked, staring up at him through her eyelashes. "My, what big hands you have."

He paused for a second, head tilted slightly to the side, before his smirk grew a little filthy. "The better to touch you with, my dear."

He'd taken the bait.

Her smirk grew as she reached out and traced her finger seductively down his chest. "My, what intense eyes you have."

He reached out and grabbed her finger, giving it a seductive lick that sent shivers of shocked desire down her spine. "The better to see you with, my dear, whether we leave on the light or not."

She gulped, barely managing to keeping from faltering at that, her own breathing beginning to accelerate. "My, what strong arms you have."

In seconds he'd moved, grabbing her wrists and pinning them up above her against the wall with only one of his, proving his strength as he easily kept her there. "The better to keep you with, my dear."

By now Chloe's chest was visibly heaving with her deep breaths, heat raising up her body, leaving her a little disoriented as she tried tugging on her wrists and yet they didn't even budge, attesting to his strength. Or maybe, just maybe, she was so affected by this she really wasn't trying to get loose. "My, what a big ego you have."

He surprised her by chuckling in amusement at that instead of being insulted. "Know what else I have that's _big_, my dear?" He pressed his lower body against her.

Chloe gasped, the heat inside of her flaring up like a volcanic eruption, leaving it harder to breathe...or think. The fingers of the hands pinned above her clenched as she leaned her head back against the alley's wall, her breaths embarrassingly loud. "My, what...what..." her mind was blanking out, her body screaming to give into the rogue sensations throbbing deep inside of her. "What..." Her eyes widened and a groan escaped her lips unbidden as she felt him growing even _more_ against her abdomen, _twitching_. "_God_."

"What sharp hearing I have." He chuckled, the sound thick with dark seduction as he closer to whisper hotly into her ear. "The better to hear those little moans and whimpers you make, my dear."

He'd taken her game and turned it against her. She'd thought she'd lull him by playing on his ego, and maybe even kiss him before reaching for her blade and getting the hell out of there. But things really hadn't worked out that way. Not only was she pinned against the wall without any hope of getting loose, but she'd stopped struggling a long time ago, stopped _thinking_. All she knew was that all of a sudden she had an epiphany.

Little Red Riding Hood had had no chance against the Big Bad Wolf.

He'd wanted to eat her, and there was nothing she could do to stop that.

And Chloe also wondered, her mind lust-clouded, if maybe Little Red hadn't maybe given him her address on _purpose_.

Maybe...just maybe...Little Red had _wanted_ to be eaten.

Grandma be _damned_.

Chloe gulped, eyelids lowering in arousal, staring up into his face, nearly sharing breaths with him as he brought his lips so close to hers yet not close enough.

"_Say it_." He whispered, his breath teasing her lips.

She gazed up into his intense eyes. "What close lips you have."

"The better," he broke eye-contact so he could plant hot kisses along her jawline. "To tease you with, my dear."

Her body trembled violently, pathetic whimpers of need escaping her lips as he insinuated a thigh between hers, stroking the center of her fire.

Suddenly his mouth found hers, hungry and vicious, devouring her whole. Like a hungered wolf who'd finally caught its prey, he pressed harder against her, making it impossible for her to escape even if she'd wanted to. He stole her breath and all ability to think, his kiss and body promising to steal so much more from her before he was finished. He licked and invaded her mouth with his tongue, his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, leaving it tender and sensitive.

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless, panting.

Chloe's body was throbbing all over, it was hard to keep her eyes open, and her voice was hoarse as she ran her touch over her pleasurably abused bottom lip and gave a little hoarse chuckle. She somehow knew that when she said this she'd be condemning herself like Red Riding Hood had, but she couldn't keep her lips from moving as her eyes connected with her darker ones. "My, what big teeth you have."

His lips pulled back in a predatory smile, looking every inch the Big Bad Wolf he claimed to be. "The better to mark you with, my dear."

And then he reached down and bit her neck, his teeth humanly blunt yet still sinking in enough to leave a mark.

Chloe threw her head back and cried, the pain adding to the pleasure already throbbing inside of her, nearly sending her insane.

His grip on her wrists loosened, and she slid from his hold. Yet the thought of running away never crossed her mind. Chloe threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, her mouth meeting his frantically, searching for some sort of relief from the sweet torture he'd put her through. She swallowed his moan as her fingers slid through his hair, whimpering as his hands trailed roughly down her back before slipping up under her shirt, fingers against her naked skin.

Something seemed to pulsate with life against her chest, and she ignored it vehemently, too caught up in the hurricane of sensations, resentful against anything that might pull her away from this foreign yet addictive need. But the pulsation grew, each vibration stronger, forcing her to pulled back, removing her lips from his, earning her a snarl of displeasure from him. Her green eyes fluttered open, and she would have been caught up in his passion once more as he leaned forwards to claim her lips once more if it wasn't for the fact that her gaze caught the sight of something shinning inside of his shirt. She lifted her hand, blocking her lips as his made contact with her palm, and the blonde's eyes narrowed as she used her other hand to reach down into his shirt and yank out the hidden pendant of the necklace he wore.

Chloe gasped in shock, seeing a similar yet distinct pendant to the one she wore..._glowing_ bight blue.

His green eyes widened as well as he watched the glow from his pendant seep into her hands, visibly draining into her veins and traveling throughout her body before racing up her spine to her head.

Chloe could _feel_ the warmth as she flung her head back, eyes wide, the blue light shining out from her orbs light the beacon of a lighthouse.

Images too fast for her to see clearly or distinguish between flashed before her eyes before disappearing in a sea of light blue, and then it was gone, and she was looking up at the darkening Edge City sky. She was dizzy, disorientation slowly melting from her frazzled mind, she could hear his voice talking to her. His hand cupped behind her head, his eyes stared into hers.

Chloe gazed into his green eyes, breathing rapidly, scared. "What just happened?"

"It all makes sense now..." His eyes were wide. "It's _you_."

Even more confused she pushed roughly against his chest, giving a little squeal when he stumbled backwards and she only managed to catch herself and keep from falling.

The blonde panicked, forgetting the thought of retrieving her blade, instead making a mad dash out of the alleyway and into the busy street.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 3 of 9.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Once Chloe was able to stop and catch her breath, she felt stupid.

Very stupid.

She'd ran into another Number...and she'd ran away. Not once had it crossed her mind that this was a godsend. No. It never even made it into her thought-process that where there was a Number, there was a Cepan, and where there was a Cepan there was information and hopefully answers and a place to spend the night. And, who knew, maybe the Cepan knew where the hideout was located! She'd had the key to her questions right in front of her and instead of gluing herself to him and forcing him to follow her as she looked for her cousins, but she'd pushed him away and she'd run as fast in the other direction as she could!

Covering her face in shame, Chloe slumped against a wall and groaned, feeling a hot blush creeping up her neck as she replayed everything that'd happened. She'd acted like a hussy, trying to distract the knave so she could retrieve her blade and get out of there...and then it'd turned around on her and instead of distracting him she'd gotten _utterly_ distracted...and then she'd realized he was a Number and not a Meteor Freak...and then she'd _ran_. And left him with her blade.

All in all, she was a complete failure.

Lucy and Lois would have every right to disown her when they found out.

_She_ was going to disown herself!

Chloe pressed her hands harder into her face in mortification.

How was she going to explain this to her cousins?

'_Yeah, about that...I lost my battle token because I came up against this guy I thought was a Meteor Freak and decided that there was nothing better I could do in that situation than to seduce him via roleplay. And, of course, to crown this moment's glorious fail, I forgot my objective, realized he was a Number, and instead of bringing him to you two I ran.'_

In her defense, she couldn't have thought that someone who associated with thieves was a Number.

He was nothing like Clark.

Nothing at _all_.

Chloe yanked her pendants from where they were hidden under her shirt, and wrapped her fingers around them, seeking comfort from her only links to the two most important people in her life...wherever they were now and whatever they were going through.

She closed her eyes tightly, blocking out everything and everyone

"_I don't know what to do_." She whispered to them both, envisioning her father and best friend. "_I need you here right now." _Her thumb caressed the crest and wedding band, and she breathed in and out, drawing peace from their images in her head. "_Be alright_." She pleaded softly to them both. "_I miss you_." Her voice cracked with emotion but she cleared her throat and finished the prayer she'd been praying for so long. "_Come back to me soon_."

"You know another Number." A cold voice announced darkly from her side.

Squeaking, Chloe's eyes flew open and she let go of her pendant and the wedding band, feeling them swing against her chest as she turned to see the Number leaning against the same wall she was, face emotionless and closed off, hands shucked in his pockets. "_You_!"

His gaze was dark as it went to the objects resting against her chest. "Number..._Five_...is it?"

"Yes, Five." She clasped her fingers around the crest and wedding band once more, seeking comfort as her heart raced viciously as she gazed up at him. "What Number are you?"

His jawline tense, he was silent for a moment before raising his gaze to meet hers. "Nine."

"Nine." She nodded, giving him a half-smile, still so very embarrassed and knowing it showed. Just minutes ago she'd been fingers deep in his hair, with his hands on her bare skin. She needed to control herself, needed to be professional, needed to think like Lois and Lucy would, act how they would. "Where's your Cepan?"

"Dead." He replied, looking away, at the mass of people walking passed them. "Has been for a couple of years now."

"Whose been taking care of you? Training you?" The blonde wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

He continued to gaze at those passing by. "I take care of myself...have been for a while."

"And the whole being a thief thing?" She let the pendants slips through her fingers as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I left my pickpocket days behind a _long_ time ago. I'm more into high stakes poker right now." Number Nine shrugged. "I was coming out from having won a game when I saw what happened between you and the pickpocket. It caught my attention. It's not every day you see a pint-sized Thumbelina throw a guy into a wall like that." His gaze slide sideways to her. "You wouldn't be a Number yourself, would you?"

"No." She managed a sheepish smile at that as she shook her head. "Clark's the only Number I know." There was deep silence, and she was uncomfortable with it so she cleared her throat and thrust out her hand towards him. "Chloe Sullivan."

Even to her this was odd and overly formal considering how incredibly _close_ they'd been seconds ago, but that was before she'd known he was a Number and a member of her team and...well...she didn't know. They were in the middle of some war, and she felt a little ashamed to have jumped some stranger in a dark alleyway when she should have been busy doing her part. She couldn't do much in the war, but this was one of the things she could, and yet she'd allowed herself to be caught, distracted, and would have ultimately given herself completely up to someone whom she'd originally thought a brigand pickpocket.

That said very poor things about her and her self-restraint.

He eyed her hand, waiting a second, before finally reaching out and shaking it. "Lucas Dunleavy."

"Lucas." Chloe nodded, pulling her hand from his and hugging herself, feeling the need to prove that she wasn't just some hussy who threw herself at guys she never met before. "About back in the alleyway...I...that kinda got out of hand, didn't it?" she gave an embarrassed little laughter, feeling the blush climbing up her neck. "I mean, I was trying to distract you with the imagery you presented and...uh...it got out of hand." She frowned, narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't usually do that, and to be honest I'm freaking out a little here, especially since you're a Number."

"What does my being a Number have to do with anything?" Lucas sneered, folding his arms over his chest. "You think Five would mind it more if you did that with a Number than with a human?"

She snorted, thinking about how Clark would blush and sputter and go all protective big brother on her had he seen what'd happened moments ago. "He wouldn't exactly be too pleased either way."

"I can imagine." Lucas muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep breath.

Chloe made a face at him. "You have Mogadorians after you. It'd be a pity if you died of _lung_ _cancer_ and saved them the trouble, don't you think?"

He chuckled darkly, sending her a sideways glance. "If you feel free enough to preach to me minutes after meeting me, you must have Five well trained and on a tight leash, huh?"

She frowned at him, not appreciating that comment.

Lucas didn't seem to mind the silence, leaning against the wall with one leg bent under him, foot against the wall as well, as he smoked leisurely.

Chloe's gaze was on the crowd. "Have you seen a symbol on the walls of alleyways close to here that is similar to your crest?"

He let out a ring of smoke, shaking his head. "Can't say I have."

She twisted her mouth in thought, sighing.

The silence grew between them.

Finally, Lucas dropped his cigarette and ground it under his shoes, actions annoyed. "You're pissing me off."

"Excuse me?" She glared at him. "I'm not even saying anything!"

He sent a glare at her. "So annoying."

She glared right back. "You're not exactly the person I want to be with right now either!"

A muscle jerked in his cheek but other than that he didn't react, merely folded his arms over his chest and remained otherwise exactly how he'd been before.

Chloe looked away from him, pouting.

"Are you defective? Is that it?"

"_What_?" She shrieked, turning on him, mouth open in horror.

He was still glaring at her, as if she'd done something to personally offend him. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No. I have _no _idea." She replied tersely, clenching her fists tightly.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm _Number Nine_."

"Yes, you told me that already, _Lucas_." She hissed, eyes narrowing.

His eyes narrowed further. "I'm Number Nine. And you're not Number Five. You're not a Number at all."

"I _know_ all of this!" She was barely keeping herself from kicking him in the shin. "You're a Number! I'm not!"

"So if you know you're just doing this to annoy me, to _purposely_ piss me off." He accused her.

"You know what, this isn't worth the headache I feel coming on." She shook her head, turning and walking away. The blonde muttered to herself, giving herself over to the mental image of bashing him over the head with a brick. It was probably because she was so deep in said thoughts that she didn't notice him storming after her until he'd grabbed her and dragged in to the mouth of another alleyway, swinging her into the wall and pinning her against it in a mockery of what had gone between them before.

"Are you calling me worthless?" Lucas hissed viciously. "Are you saying I'm _unworthy_?"

"Are you _insane_?" She snapped, not at all scared, just really pissed off. "What is your _issue_?"

"My issue is your failure to acknowledge me!" He hissed darkly, pressing harder against her.

"You're almost on top of me!" She snarled. "I don't think its possible to _not_ acknowledge you!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" He growled.

"No! I don't!" She ground her teeth in growing fury. "I have _no idea_ what's got you so worked up! I don't know if its because you're a Garde and I only have a little Lorien blood in me and you think I'm beneath you and should be in awe or worship you or something because I'm nothing special but-!"

Suddenly the fury left Lucas' eyes, replaced by blankness. "What did you just say?"

She paused, frowning. "Which part confused you?"

Lucas continued to eye her before letting go.

Chloe studied him, not understanding this odd Number or his many reactions. "Look, I need my knife back. Not everyone has nifty little Legacies like you do."

His eyes narrowed further, a flash of utter confusion making its way on his face, before it disappeared and he eyed her emotionlessly once more, head tilted to the side.

She reached her hand out expectantly.

His gaze lowered to her hand, yet didn't make any move to give her anything back.

Chloe frowned and shook her hand impatiently. "Give it to me."

Those lips twitched downwards in a frown, and that was the only warning she had before she was once more pressed against the wall, his body pinning her. She opened her mouth to say something cutting when she felt him slide the blade into the hidden sheathe she wore, obviously using their position as a way to cover up what he truly was doing.

They stayed like that, Lucas staring down into her face, one hand palm open to the wall by her head, the other reaching up to play with a blonde strand of hair.

"We should probably stay like this for a little longer." His voice lowered, curling his finger through her locks. "Just in case anyone's watching."

She gulped, unable to say anything, forgetting that moments ago she'd been fantasizing about grinding his balls under her shoes.

"You know..." His voice lowered even more as he leaned in closer, darkening gaze tracing her lips. "Just to be safe."

"_Safe_." She echoed, not really having caught the rest of that, entranced with his intense eyes when it rose from her lips to capture her gaze once more.

His lips curved in a smirk. "Exactly."

The blonde forced herself to look away from him, eyes going to the pendant now hidden under his shirt. "Does your crest always light up like that when you're...you know?" She gave a nervous little chuckle. "Must be hard to explain to the ladies."

Her gaze raised to his finally, finding his eyes narrowed in confusion once more.

"And here we were _worrying_ about her." A voice scoffed behind Lucas.

Chloe's eyes widened, trance shattered, and she peeked out from behind him to see her cousins eyeing her with amusement. "Lucy! Lois! This isn't what it looks like!"

"What does it look like?" Lois asked with faux innocence.

"What would _Clark_ say?" Lucy taunted.

Chloe growled at her, refusing to raise to Lucy's bait and tell her _once again_ that Clark and her were only friends. Lucy knew it was true, and yet the girl just _loved_ to taunt her.

The blonde reached up and yanked out Lucas' chain so the girls could see Nine's Crest.

The teasing smiles drained from their faces.

Lois hurried towards them. "Where's your Cepan?"

"Who exactly are you and why should I tell you anything?" Lucas wanted to know, attitude changing immediately, seeming somewhat _pissed_ as he pushed away from the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"Gees, attitude much?" Lucy scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"He's dead." Chloe answered Lois' question, sending Lucas a glare. "Has been for a while."

"_Dammit_.Adults around us just keep dying or disappearing!" Lois hissed, running her hand through her hair, turning her attention to the blonde. "Have you found the entrance?"

Chloe shook her head. "I guess asking you two if you've found it is futile."

"They have it so well hidden we can't even fucking find it." Lucy complained viciously.

"Well, you know Aunt Moira." Lois sighed, leaning against the wall. "If she does something, she _really_ does it."

Lucy nodded, before narrowing her eyes and turning on Lucas. "You. Where do you live?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Here and there."

"Anywhere now?" Lucy interrogated.

"Maybe." He replied coolly.

"Great. Then we're crashing there tonight." She informed him.

"Excuse me?" He sneered. "I don't remember inviting any of you. I don't even know who the hell you two _are_."

"Lois. Lucy." Lucy motioned towards them before pointing to Chloe. "We're _her_ cousins, and we're most _probably_ being trailed by Mogadorians as we speak so I'd like to get out of the open thank you very much." She pushed at his chest with her finger. "Get moving."

He flicked her finger away. "Touch me again, little girl, and I'll-."

"You'll _what_?" She snapped, stepping up in his space, pressing her finger hard into his chest defiantly.

The hands to his sides turned palms towards her, and Lucy visibly skidded away from him, just stopping short of hitting the wall behind her.

Lucas' eyes flashed with annoyance. "No one touches me without permission."

"Why you-!" Lucy charged towards him.

Lois grabbed her and pulled her back. "Calm down!"

Chloe looked between her cousins and Lucas and subtly maneuvered between them. "Uhm, Lucas, we'll be going now. We don't want any trouble." She shot a glare in Lucy's direction. "Do we?"

"I can take him on." Lucy countered.

Lois rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her baby sister, answering Chloe's question. "No, we _don't_."

"_Good_." Chloe nodded at them before turning her gaze back on him. "You need to know that you're not safe anymore, though. Mogadorians are everywhere hunting the Numbers, and you probably already know that One, Two, and Three are dead because their crests are burnt into your calf." When he nodded, she continued. "The thing you don't know is that Numbers Four and Six joined forces, and their being together has nullified the protective charm on your crests. You can be killed out of sequence now."

His eyes widened slightly at that, but otherwise he didn't react.

"So, you've been given the heads up." Chloe reached out to Lucas for some reason and then flinched, pulling her hand back as she remembered what he'd said to Lucy about people touching him. "If you're interested in knowing more, I'll give you my number." She recited the number and when he didn't move to record it in his phone she sighed and turned to her cousins. Reaching for Lucy, she pulled the girl along with her. "_Try_ and behave?"

"I _am_ behaving _mother_." Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance as Lois caught up to them. "_He's_ the one being an asshole here."

"Can we concentrate on finding somewhere to spend the night?" Lois asked, making a face. "I think we have enough for a couple of nights at some motel, until we can find the hideout."

"We'll look for the cheapest motel, give us more time." Chloe decided.

The girls, lost in their own conversation, forgot all about Number Nine, who watched them go, expression dark.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 4/9

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I think it's not premature to declare that we're utterly fucked...and not in the good way." Lucy declared as they sat at the diner across the street from the motel they'd been staying at for the last week, the last of their money being spent on this meal. "We can't find the friggin place, and the money and information it holds. Tonight we sleep on the street." She played with her french fry. "This is _so_ not what I thought my city debut was going to be like."

"We're not screwed." Chloe reached out and laid her hand on her baby cousin's. "It just means that we're going to have to revert to Plan B. That's all."

Lois looked up. "There was a Plan B?"

"How come I've never heard of it either?" Lucy wanted to know, pouting.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "I always have a Plan B."

The sisters shared looks before Lois tilted her head. "So what's this Plan B?"

"We get jobs." Chloe responded easily. "At least until we can find the entrance to the hideout."

Lucy made a face. "I hate to say this, Chloe, but I don't think, uh, that thats the best idea. I mean, I didn't exactly finish high school per se."

"Me neither." Lois sighed. "Aunt Moira taught us the basics of what we'd need...but she didn't think that it was necessary for us to have a more thorough education because we were going to be warriors and the Multiplication Table wouldn't do us much good while battling Mogadorians."

Chloe made a face. "Yeah, well, I haven't finished mine either...but there are jobs out there that don't require credentials...and even if they do I can forge them."

"You _are_ the fake I.D. Queen." Lucy had to admit.

"Exactly." Chloe nodded, leaning over the table so she could talk softer. "While I've been searching the alleyways and streets I've also been keeping a note of different places that are looking for hired help, jobs that we could easily do." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notepad. "I was thinking, Lois and I could get jobs, and that would leave Lucy with the freedom to search for the entrance."

"Makes sense." Lois nodded, reaching for the notepad and browsing through the different scribbles. "Wow, you've _really _been noting down every one, huh?"

Chloe shrugged, a little embarrassed. "We needed a Plan B."

"You know, with Aunt Moira Plan B isn't even an option." Lucy commented coolly, taking a sip of her soda. "If Plan A doesn't work you're usually just _dead_."

Chloe frowned. "That's very closed-minded. You need to go into situations with a Plan A, but with Plans B through D planned and discussed just in A, B, and C don't pan out." She shrugged. "Its how Clark and I did our work, and while things went south many times, we both made it out alive and victorious because of careful planning."

The sisters shared a look she couldn't decipher.

"Unless it had to do with Lana." Chloe chuckled at the memories. "Then Clark's rationale flew out of the window and he jumped into the situation and it was _really_ touch and go."

"Talking about _Clark_-." Lucy, like Lois, had been trying to refer to Chloe's friend by his name and not Number. "At least you know he's still alive, right? Asshole didn't comment about another Number burning into his calf, so so far only One, Two, and Three are dead."

Chloe looked up at that, smile brightening. "You're right." She smiled, clutching her pendant. "He's still out there...alive...and fighting."

"Oh, look at this one!" Lois put down the notepad and smiled, pointing to a hastily scribbled entry. "This looks interesting!"

Lucy and Chloe leaned closer to get a better look.

"I can kinda see you working at a bar." Lucy decided, leaning back and concentrating on her food once more. "I think you should do it."

"And there's an opening for two waitresses, so Chloe and I could work together." Lois added, swirling her straw in her drink thoughtfully. "I could keep an eye on her, make sure no one gets too handsy."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Please. _You_ are the one who is going to have trouble with guys trying to grope her. Me? I've never been the type of girl to attract guys before." She gave a self-despising little laugh. "I've always been the best friend type. Kinda like with Clark." She clenched her pendants tightly, admitting this for the first time to her cousins. "I was so in love with him for_ so long..._but obviously we weren't meant to be."

The cousins were silent, uncomfortable.

Lucy then reached over a stole the slice of tomato that Chloe had taken out of her sandwich and placed to the side of her plate. "His loss." She chewed on the slice with defiance.

Chloe gave her baby cousin a small smile.

Lois hid her smile behind her cup as she took a sip.

"So, am I going to be the one to bring this up?" Chloe finally asked, clearing her throat. "About the fact that while the Mogadorians could find us in an underground _cave_ they haven't shown up at all in Edge City?"

"And there's another Number here too." Lois agreed, putting down her drink, frowning. "Is there a reason they can't find us here or are they leaving us alone for now?"

"Maybe they're busy interrogating Aunt Moira and the General." Lucy put in her two cents. "Maybe that's keeping them busy."

"No, their primary mission is to destroy the Numbers...and there's one here who looks as if he's lived on his own without protection for a _very long _time. And without detection, let's point that out. He saw my blade and didn't recognize it as Mogadorian." Chloe leaned forwards, intrigued. "Is there something about Edge City that's keeping the Mogadorians from coming here? Or is everything just circumstantial?"

"Very good questions...which I'm sure we could have answered if we could find the damned _lair_!" Lucy growled, shaking her head.

"Here's a question I've been meaning to ask and yet it keeps getting pushed back for some reason." Lois declared. "Exactly _how_ did those Mogs find us in the underground cave? I mean, we've been there forever, and we didn't know it was there until we saw Chloe disappear behind the waterfall and not come back out."

"Good point." Lucy frowned darkly, gaze going to her cousin. "Aunt Moira was working on a theory that the Mogadorians were developing some sort of gadget that might track the Numbers...what if they have something that can help them track you too? I mean, it's not like they had a Chimǣra with them in the cave. And even if they did it wouldn't have Chloe's scent...so how is it that they could track us underground? It doesn't make any sense!"

Chloe played with a fry before taking in a deep breath and looking up at her cousins, asking something she'd been scared to ask before. "Do you two know why they're after me?"

The sister's shared confused looks.

"Of course we don't." Lois replied, making a face. "No one does."

"Moira knew." Chloe whispered.

Lucy's lined eyes narrowed. "No, she didn't."

"Yes, she _did_." Chloe countered, looking up defiantly. "That Mogadorian who was going to kill me-he said my mother knew _why_ I was a target-and he thought it was cold of her to not tell me."

Lois frowned. "Maybe he was lying to you."

"He wasn't." The blonde shook her head. "He was savagely amused and entertained by it. But he wasn't lying. Moira _knows_."

Lucy leaned hard against the seat. "You've got to be shitting me. She _knows_ why and she wouldn't tell us? _Why_ the fuck not?"

"Question of the year." Lois glared at her half-eaten food.

"Well, like the location of the Edge City Hideout, she just didn't think she could _trust_ us with it." Lucy snapped, glaring out of the plate glass wall next to her. "I'm getting fucking _sick_ of her and her 'need to know' bullshit!" She slammed her hand against the table. "We _need_ to know!"

That garnered them some unhappy glares from the other patrons of the diner, and Lucy was forced to shut her mouth and just sulk.

Chloe looked around them, giving the patrons apologizing smiles, before turning to her cousins and lowering her voice. "I say we go to the bar tonight before someone else snags the jobs."

"I agree." Lois nodded.

Lucy said something, but Chloe didn't hear it, instead turning to look out of the plate glass wall outside at the street...across it...to the building.

It was a club of some sort if the flashing neon sign could be trusted.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched...had been getting this feeling ever since they'd first gone to the motel.

Even when she was in the bathroom, which had no windows, she would get the distinct feeling that someone watched her intently.

"So..."

Shaking her head, Chloe turned towards Lois, surprised to see Lucy gone. "Where's Luce?"

"Little girls room." Lois replied, leaning over the table. "We haven't really had any time alone together."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this. "I know."

"So I haven't had a moment together to talk about Nine." Lois smirked. "I've been dying to ask you about what exactly happened before Lucy and I found you. I mean, you two looked _extremely_ close and compromised."

Chloe felt a blush creep up her neck. "This really isn't important. We're in the middle of a war, and our parents are missing, and we can't find the one place where we can get the answers we _desperately_ need. I don't think, compared to all of that, that hormones-."

"There _were_ hormones involved! I knew it!" Lois completely ignored the first part of that rant apparently, grinning devilishly. "There was just...something..." She sighed, her devilish expression melting to a sad smile as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lucy and I-we've never-we've never even _talked_ to guys our age before. That wasn't, you know, important when it came to our training." That smile turned sadder. "I mean, we know all about guys and sex and all that, but it was all training. We might need to use our...wiles...against certain male minions of the Mogadorians, and we were taught on how to seduce and such, on how males are basically unable to resist breasts...unless their gay, of course. Then we're just supposed to torture and or kill to get the information or whatever."

Chloe's expression was dark as she shook her head, reaching across the table to place her hand on her cousin's hand. "If Moira gets out of this alive, I'm going to kick her ass, Legacy or not."

Lois smiled at her, though it was still awkward and sad. "She was just teaching us everything we'd need to survive and win."

"No, she treated you and Lucy as if you were robots." Chloe shook her head, furiously protective. "I almost hope she doesn't come back."

"_Chloe_." Lois frowned, turning her hand so that she was griping her cousin's as well. "Don't say that. No matter what she did, Aunt Moira is your mother, and one of our greatest assets in this war."

The blonde nodded, knowing this. "I guess I can understand her, somehow. The only reason I'd live with her is because she's useful to me."

Lois sighed, just tightened her hold on Chloe's hand. "He's been watching us, you know."

For a moment Chloe didn't know what her cousin was talking about, and then her eyes widened. "_Lucas_? Really?"

"Yep." Lois nodded, smile more genuine. "Lucy and I figured you didn't notice, you're terribly oblivious to your surroundings sometimes, but he's been keeping an eye on us. It's not constant, its not every day, but we've caught glances of him every now and then."

"Wow." Chloe ran her free hand over her hair. "I've been getting the feeling I was watched, but its mostly in places where no one can really see me, so I've been feeling paranoid. Maybe, maybe somehow I know subconsciously he's watching us, and it gets carried on to other impossible places."

"Impossible places?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, like, that abandoned building where I got trapped inside of the basement. I know that I was the only one there, and there was only one window and it was boarded up from the inside with plywood. But I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me, which was impossible." Chloe shivered, remembering having to yank the plywood off of the window, break the glass, and climb out.

"Wait. _What_?" Lois frowned, eyes wide. "You got _trapped_ in the basement of some building? Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because you and Lucy would get overprotective and wouldn't want me going off on my own." Chloe admitted. "I-I know I"m not as good at this as you two, but I can take care of myself. Anyway, I'm spectacularly klutzy but I am smart enough to get myself out of my fixes...even if they _have_ been more happenings recently."

"More?" Lois was frowning darkly.

"It's never anything dangerous. But I almost always end up getting trapped in the different buildings or such I look through." Chloe admitted, embarrassed at how terribly bad at it. "Sometimes I think god exists and is testing me to see just how I get out of there."

Lois tilted her head to the side, eyes so narrowed they were merely slits.

Chloe reached out and took a sip of her drink.

"Have you considered that Lucas might be your Number?"

The blonde choked on the drink, coughing, pounding her chest. "What?"

Lois looked shocked at her strong reaction. "Really? It's never crossed your mind?"

The blonde brought her napkin to her lips. "To be truthful, with everything going on, I kinda forgot about my having a Number."

"Don't let Lucy hear you say that." Lois couldn't keep from smirking. "You know she's slightly envious about you're being Numbered."

Chloe nodded.

"So?" Lois pressed, intrigued. "Now that you remember...what do you think?"

"About Lucas Dunleavy being my _Number_?" Chloe couldn't help but smirk, shaking her head. "Sorry, but no way."

Lois' eyes widened comically. "_Really_? Why?"

"I piss him off without even saying a word." Chloe pouted, remembering that weird moment between them. "I mean, he's attractive, and I'm very attracted, but I was very attracted to Clark and we even shared our kisses but Clark wasn't my Number either."

Lois blinked. "You and Clark kissed? Why haven't Lucy and I heard of this? I thought you said that you two had only been like brother and sister and that he never saw you as a woman!"

Chloe blushed. "There were...look...it's not important _why_ we kissed, okay? What matters is that despite all that Clark was not my Number, so there is no reason why my finding Lucas attractive would make him my Number. It just makes him attractive."

Lois pouted. "I can actually understand that."

"Anyway, I don't know, I've always imagined my Number kind and considerate and sweet and naive and innocent and who blushes and..."

"Acts like Clark?" Lois raised an eyebrow, darkly amused at Chloe's confused look. "Oh come on Chlo! You've done nothing but regale Lucy and I with stories about Five. We feel like we know him so well we even find it weird calling him by his designated number! The guy you're describing? It's Clark."

Chloe's expression fell as she slumped over the table. "It is. Isn't it?"

Lois nodded, squeezing her young cousin's hand.

"I guess, I guess Clark is the princely figure I always dreamt about, you know? That Prince Charming every girl wants to find?"

Lois paused, shrugging. "I never really dreamt of Prince Charming. I always wanted a competent Commander of Armies type. And Lucy's admitted to fantasies of a finding her Expert Assassin...but she was drunk at that time so don't let her know I know and told you."

Chloe blinked, not knowing why she was still so shocked at how different Moira's training had left her cousins from normal girls.

"Are you in love with Clark?" Lois finally asked. "I know you used to be, you've admitted to it, but are you _still_ in love with him?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment, seriously thought about it. "I...I love him...but I just..." she sighed, shaking her head. "He and my father are always going to be two of the most important people in my life, I'd die for Clark and he'd die for me, and I'm still jealous as hell of Lana sometimes...but no. I'm not in love with him." She let out a little laughter, biting her bottom lip as she grinned and shook her head. "Not at all."

Lois smiled before squeezing Chloe's hand and letting go. "Whenever you _do_ meet your Number, he's going to be jealous as hell of Clark, you know that, right?"

Chloe let her lips twist in a little smile. "You think?"

Lois chuckled, shaking her head. "You're evil!"

Chloe couldn't help but keep her grin from growing, shaking her head as well as she covered her flushed face.

"Lois, leave her alone." Lucy sauntered towards them and shooed Chloe deeper into the booth and slid in next to her instead of returning to the other side of with her sister. "Chloe is ours now and her Number can't have her anymore."

Chloe smiled at her baby cousin. "Aw, you love me."

"You wish." Lucy pouted, playing it cool, as she stole another of Chloe's fries. "I'm just possessive with my toys."

Chloe and Lois exchanged smiles before the blonde reached out and hugged Lucy, who complained loudly yet made no move whatsoever to free herself.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 5 of 9.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Getting paid weekly was helpful, and while the salary itself wasn't the greatest there were the tips which made up for it. Chloe had had to use her talent at the pool table to hustle money from the drunk frat boys and men who didn't think that a 'pretty little thing' like her could ever beat them. Some men were bad losers, but she never hustled at the bar she worked at, so if the men ended up getting their egos hurt it wouldn't affect her job. Lois was a quick understudy, and between the two of them they were becoming a great team at the pool table. Lois' best strategy to win during a game was the 'position yourself provocatively and distract your opponents' one, and by god, it worked.

Lucy's mood was worsening by the day, as she was making no advances in her daily searches of the Edge City streets. The girl threatened to kill Aunt Moira and the General if they ever saw them again, and also threatened to kill the next graffiti artist she saw because she was blaming them for painting over the symbol and making her job more difficult.

Due to the need for more money, Chloe and Lois had also taken day jobs, this time separate ones. It was hard on them, and they hardly got any sleep, but they knew what they needed and what needed to be done to stay alive and fed, so they didn't complain.

Lois worked at a gym during the day, and she admitted that she believed it was her looks that'd gotten her the job because she knew nothing about the machines. Of course, she learnt quickly and admitted that she enjoyed the fact that the guys attending the gym had doubled ever since she'd started working there, which had the manager quite pleased with her and more lenient towards her than he was with the other workers.

Chloe's other job was actually as a waitress in another bar, allowing her to slowly perfect her trade. The bartender was a nice enough guy who offered to teach her to make some drinks, and Chloe had to admit that she liked the idea of actually being a bartender more than a waitress. Being behind the counter kept your ass safe from the drunk men who liked to give you slaps or little gropes while passing by.

The thing she also liked about her daytime job was that the place was smaller, cozy almost, and not many of the patrons were drunks...and actually were kinda nice. For a while she could relax, serve drinks, and forget that she was in the middle of some war. The patrons were regulars, who liked to talk a lot, and while she wasn't the most chatty of people she forced herself because it was what they expected. And in the end she found herself enjoying it, enjoying the way the people began to call her by name. The other waitress wasn't exactly the friendliest of people but Chloe didn't really mingle with her much anyway so she didn't care.

More than once she felt that sensation of being watched, but Chloe pushed it to the back of her head as her being paranoid.

Every time she'd gotten that feeling there was no one watching her...sometimes she'd be in places that it would be physically _impossible_ for someone to see her...so she learnt to ignore it and continue on as if nothing.

She had enough on her mind now with working, hustling, and trying to keep Lucy from exploding due to her lack of progress.

At least it kept her from thinking about her father and Clark too much.

It was impossible to forget about them completely though, and during the day she'd clutch her pendants, press a kiss to them, and continue on.

"_Hey_."

Twirling around at that voice, clutching the empty tray to her heart, Chloe's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon none other than Lucas Dunleavy. "_Hey_!"

He smirked that self-assured smirk of his, eyeing her from where he was sprawled out on one of the seats of the corner table. "Long time no see."

"Yeah..." She nodded, still shocked to see him. "How...have you been?"

He nodded for his answer, his eyes, as always, intent and consuming.

She gulped, holding the tray tighter to her, almost as if for protection.

"Hey Chlo!" One of the regulars signaled for her.

"I'll be right there!" She looked up, almost relieved, before looking down at the now frowning Lucas. "Your waitress will be here in a second to tend to you."

If anything Monique had realized the hunk was in her section, and after fussing with her hair was now rushing towards them.

Chloe shook her head and started to leave.

"Wait. What?" Lucas frowned, reached out lightning fast and grabbing onto her arm, halting her. "Why can't you just take my order? You're here right now."

"A) I have to tend to Matthew over there." Chloe pointed to where the handsome college professor was still waiting for her. "And (B) this is Monique's section. She tends to the people who sit here."

"Exactly!" Monique arrived just then, ignoring Chloe and smiling flirtatiously at Lucas. "And I'm _happy_ to serve you in any way possible."

Chloe's eyes widened at just how direct that girl was. "_Ohkay_. Moving on." She made to leave, but Lucas' grip on her tightened. The blonde narrowed her eyes on him. "I kinda need that arm, you know."

He just glared at her as if she was doing something to purposely annoy him.

She really hoped he didn't start with that whole 'you're pissing me off' thing again. She didn't really need that sort of thing happening to her in her job of all places. Also, here she'd have to be courteous to him because he was a customer and if he was going to get odd and annoying again she wasn't going to be able to handle it.

"_Chloe_." Matthew waved once more.

"Coming!" She yanked her arm out of Lucas' grip and hurried towards Matthew, an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry about that. What else can I get you?"

"Another Gin and Tonic please." Matthew smiled at her.

She scribbled his order and smiled. "Coming right up." The blonde looked up when another hand signaled for her and she headed over towards Paul the electrician, smirking at him. "Shouldn't you be at work?" A blonde eyebrow raised. "Alcohol and live wires isn't the smartest choices combination, don't you think?"

The balding and pudgy man grinned sheepishly at her. "I took the day off, called in sick."

"Ah...I see." Chloe smiled in amusement. "Isn't this place close to your office?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Yeah...I'm hoping no one comes in for Happy Hour."

"If I see anyone I'll try give you the heads up." She promised.

"You're a doll." He gushed, obviously fighting the urge to reach out towards her.

She gave him points for that. "So what does the sick boy want to start off with?"

"Coors." He replied. "As cold as you got."

"No prob." She replied, scribbling that down.

"Hey beautiful!" Another voice called from her section.

The blonde turned towards Jack the art major and shook her head in amusement, heading towards him. "Let me guess...starting off with two vodka shots followed by a Black Sunday, and then a Manhattan...and _then_ a random drink I'll have to ask the bartender about because I'll never have heard of it before in my life."

Jack grinned up at her. "You know me so well baby."

"Not really, you're just _very _predictable." She replied easily, a teasing smile on her face. "You order the same thing _every time_ you come in here."

"You wound me you foul hearted siren, drawing me near only to dash me on the rocks." He declared in mock agony.

"You know, you should totally do that for your next art assignment." She replied, completely unmoved by said agony.

"I very well just might." He threatened playfully.

"You'll have to bring it over when its done...or take a picture of it." She pointed her pen at him threateningly before jotting down his order despite already having memorized it.

Jack just smiled at her.

Turning her back on him, Chloe froze, blinking in surprise as she realized that Lucas had changed tables, now very much in her section. He leaned back in his seat, acting as if he hadn't just done a very odd and intriguing thing indeed, instead his expression was slightly bored. Yet she could tell from his eyes that he was alert, taking everything and everybody in, calculating, before his gaze returned to her.

Curiosity and intrigue now high, she hesitated a second before walking towards him. "And what can I get _you_?"

"Why isn't Five here?" Lucas asked her instead, leaning over the table to watch her intently. "You obviously know about the war we're all in." His eyes narrowed. "If you have Mogs on your back...why isn't Five here protecting you?"

Chloe was taken back by the question. "I don't think this is the time or place to-."

Lucas' sharp gaze went to her pendants. "He should be protecting you."

"I really don't see how this is any of your business." She glared at him, annoyed.

"It's not, I'm just...curious." He replied in a laid-back manner, reaching for the menu on the table and eyeing one of the TVs in the sports bar. "You're the first person I've met who knows...the truth about the Mogs...since Alfred died. It intrigues me that you knew a Number already, both knew the dangers and the Mogadorians, and yet split up. It doesn't make any sense to me, and you seem intelligent enough to know why I say this, especially since you apparently have no Legacy and have to use your mind or the tools at hand to get out of any troublesome situation you get yourself into."

She frowned, a little confused as to what he was saying, before her eyes widened. "Do you have something to do with the fact that I used to get trapped in those old buildings and such when I was still out looking for the lair?"

"Yes." He nodded, not looking the least bit apologetic. "You're incredibly oblivious to your surroundings, not noting the many times you were being followed or lured, and then you were easily trapped and held captive. You have no self-preserving instinct, and only stop to think things through once you're stuck and have no other option."

She tightened her grip on her tray, fighting the urge to slam it down on her head. "Forgive me for not suspecting that you were chasing after me, trapping me every chance you got!"

"But you yourself have insinuated that you have Mogadorians after you, so you have no excuse for your embarrassing cluelessness." Lucas pointed out harshly, eyebrow raised. "Had I been a Mogadorian I would have been able to kill you many times over."

She flinched because he made a very good point.

"How are you still alive?" He wanted to know point blank, leaning forwards on the table, hands clasped in front of him.

"You know, it's not too late to go back to Monique's side." She growled at him, unable to keep that lodged in her throat.

He just eyed her before shaking his head. "It pisses me off how careless you are."

"I seem to piss you off no matter what I do or don't do." She commented, tapping her foot a little impatiently against the tiled floor. "If I bother you that much you should go get your questions answered by Lois or Lucy. I'm sure I'm not the only one you were able to track down."

"How do they fit into this anyway?" Lucas completely ignored her advice, eyes intent on her. "They mentioned something about being related to you."

"That's because they _are_ related to me." Chloe was growing more and more frustrated with him. "Our parents are...were...are...siblings."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "Is that so."

"Yes, it is." She grumbled, hugging the tray to her chest. "I know that they and I look nothing alike, and that they're the ultra fighting soldiers while I'm a klutz who can't seem to realize when she's being trailed by some _sociopath_ who finds some perverse pleasure in locking girls in basements just to see how they get themselves out of it! But even so...Lois and Lucy are my first cousins, and the only family I have left now that my mother and father are probably both captured by the Mogadorians and killed after being interrogated."

Lucas continued to look at her, no reaction to her words other than to keep his eyes narrowed on her. "So you mean to tell me that the three of you have Lorien blood in you because of your parents...who are siblings...and have Lorien blood in them."

"_Yes_." She nodded, not getting what was so hard to believe about that. "Our parents are not full Lorien, not even half...I think the Lorien bloodline was probably introduced into our family around either our great grandparents or a little further back. All I know is that it's strong enough to make Lucy and Lois stronger and faster than normal girls, and my mother has a Legacy." She shrugged. "My uncle and I are the only ones who didn't really get anything out of our Lorien blood." She sighed, head lowering. "I can't come _close_ to what my cousins are in strength or speed or agility. I'm only moderately more knowledgeable about worldly things considering that I lived with my father most of my life and only went to live with my mother a little while ago. Its when she appeared in my life again some months ago that I found out about having some Lorien in my blood."

"So you were raised...human...without any knowledge of anything." Lucas whispered to himself, lowering his gaze, looking very disturbed for some reason.

"Well, the little bit of Lorien in me isn't enough to make me _not_ human, only not _entirely_." She mumbled, finding herself sitting down across from him and forgetting for a second that she had orders to fill.

"How much do you know about our culture? Our heritage? Or customs?" He surprised her by asking.

Then again, he probably didn't know much himself since his Cepan had died when he was young.

"Not much." Chloe was reluctant to admit. "My mother never told me anything unless it was absolutely necessary, and she didn't find me knowing about the culture of a dead planet necessary...or useful."

Lucas' eyes narrowed, fury flashing through his orbs, before he looked away, face dark. "I'll have a Sidecar to start off while I'm looking through the menu."

"Right." She nodded, recognizing this for the dismissal that it was, as she stood. "Sidecar coming right up."

The blonde ignored the dirty looks Monique kept sending her and went about her job, tending to the customers and getting them their orders. She wasn't as carefree and easy-going as usual because like before she could feel an intense gaze on her the whole time only now she knew for certain that someone _was_ watching her. Lucas might play indifferent whenever she brought him another drink or the food he'd ordered, but she could _feel_ his gaze on her the moment she turned her back.

In a sense she understood his curiosity.

She was his link to another Number.

To his past.

She found herself lost in thought, sending him quick glances every couple of minutes, incredibly _aware_ of him.

He didn't try to talk to her again, instead observing her before finishing his meal, paying the bill...

...and leaving a ridiculously large tip that caused her eyes to widen in shock.

She almost went after him to tell him that he must have put down the wrong bill because _no one_ left a fifty dollar tip...but she was called away by another costumer and ended up sliding the fifty down into her bra and continuing on until her shift ended.

As she walked towards the motel, tied and anxious to flop onto the bed so she could rest for a couple of hours before having to go to her nighttime job, Chloe wondered why Lucas' face kept appearing in her mind.

She pushed the image away, clenched her pendants in her hand, and strolled away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 6 of 9

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Grip tightening around her tray to keep from punching the guy whose hand was now squeezing her ass, Chloe reminded herself desperately that she needed this job and couldn't afford to get fired from it because of decking a customer. Anyway, Lois had it much worse and she somehow managed to handle it with a fake smile and the tolerance of a saint. Chloe needed to learn that sort of tolerance, even though she wanted nothing more than to break a couple of his teeth.

The blonde tried to ease out of the customer's hold subtly, but he moved with her, getting a better grip.

"C'mon baby...how many times do I have to come to this dump before you give me a little tour of the back room?" He leered at her.

"This isn't a _brothel_, it's a _bar_. If you're looking for some sort of action look somewhere else." She tried scooting out of his grip once more, only to have him grab her with his other hand as well, trapping her.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me." He hissed, tightening his grip on her ass painfully, sure to leave ugly, dark bruises on her pale flesh. "You're just another little slut who saunters around tempting all who see you and will spread your legs for the right price so let's just cut to the chase and name your goddamned price."

That was it.

She didn't need this job _that_ much.

She tightened her grip on the trap, ready to slam it into his head...

Suddenly his arms seemed to be _flung_ away from her as if by an invisible force so strong that one slammed against the table and the other against the side of the booth he was sitting on the edge of.

"_Sweet mother of god!_" He cried in pain, doubled over, looking at his hands.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned, eyes scanning the dark interior of the bar before meeting dark green eyes in the darkest corner. Somehow, somehow she'd just known it was _him_, and that shocked her somewhat as she just stared at the Number with the dark, unforgiving eyes. She'd never seen him in or near the bar before, but had figured that if he knew where her day job was he must know where her night job was as well. Still, it was shocking to see him here in the flesh, clothes changed from the ones he'd been wearing that morning.

He sported a black leather jacket which only added to the bad boy appeal his clothes and personality always exuded.

Her back was fully turned to the customer still whimpering behind her, and usually he was one of the many she'd do all in her power to avoid doing so, but with his whimpers, and Lucas' narrowed eyes, she wasn't wary or careful.

The again, she'd kinda forgotten about the pervert, unable to look away from her stalker slash savior.

Right now, in that dark corner, with the shadows playing around his intense eyes, and with that air of mystery thick Lucas Dunleavy was very much the Big Bad Wolf he liked to portray.

Somehow, though, she felt that the Wolf had just saved Red from the Woodsman.

She couldn't keep the smile off of her lips as she grinned at Lucas and made her way towards him, hugging her tray to her heart. "I could kiss you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, a small smirk curving one side of his lips crookedly as he tilted his cheek up, tapping it invitingly.

Shaking her head at him, Chloe bit her bottom lip before reaching down and pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away, hugging her tray to her chest. "You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you? That's the reason you keep stalking me despite my effortless talent at pissing you off."

"Maybe." He shrugged, smirk self-assured as he leaned back in his seat. "What's good to drink here?"

"I work here." She replied, a little surprised at the playfulness she recognized in her own voice. "So I'm obliged to say _everything_."

He smirked larger, leaning over the table and reaching out to grab her tray. He eased it out of her hands and lowered it to the table, motioning to the seat next to him.

She tilted her head, intrigued by him, and by the way she just couldn't figure him or his motives out at all. "I'm working, sorry."

Lois walked by with some drinks and did a double take when she noticed Lucas. Her eyebrow raised as she looked between them, a curious little smile on her face as she shook her head and continued on her way to the table she was taking the drinks on her tray to.

"So...two jobs." Lucas pursed his lips. "Must be _tiring_."

"Well, we need money." Chloe shrugged. "And I'm used to working, even if it was only for my high school newspaper." She smiled at the memory. "I was the Editor of the Smallville Torch. It was my baby."

He raised an eyebrow. "Smallville? That's just a couple of hours drive away from here. That where you grew up?"

"Mostly." She nodded. "Before that I lived in Metropolis though."

"Even closer." He replied thoughtfully, gaze lowering, before it suddenly rose once more. "That where you met Five? Smallville?"

"Yep, he was the first person I met when I started going to school." She grinned brightly. "The teacher made him show me around and we were inseparable ever since." Her smile melted as she sighed in sadness. "That is...until we found out Mogadorians had tracked him to Smallville. He and his parents...they adopted him after his Cepan died...they left Smallville and he gave me this." Her fingers clasped around her pendants. "So I won't forget...as if I could."

A darkness entered those green eyes as Lucas looked away, a muscle jumping in his clenched jaw. "So how did you find out about his being a Number and about the Mogadorians and such? Did he just come out and tell you?"

"Well, no." Chloe shook her head. "I found out because his first Legacy, psychokinesis, activated when I fell out of the window of the Luthor Manor's window. I was pushed out by some thieves, and I would have landed hard if his Legacy hadn't awakened and he stopped my fall right before I could hit the ground." She smiled at the memory. "We were both so confused at the moment, not sure what'd happened, and in his shock he let me drop. Thankfully I was only a couple of inches off of the ground and didn't get hurt. We had the thieves to think of, and Lex's safety since he was still inside, but after it was over I sat him down and he confessed everything to me. And that was great, because I was sure he was a Meteor Freak until he told me that."

"Meteor Freak." Lucas' eyes narrowed in clear confusion.

"Oh, in Smallville we had a meteor shower some years back, around the time that the Lorien Garde were sent to earth." Chloe replied, finding herself slipping into the seat next to him despite the fact that she _really_ needed to make her rounds. "Those meteor rocks mutated some of the people in Smallville, gave them powers, Legacies if you want to call them. But most of them can't handle the mutation, and give into what I like to call Meteor Psychosis. They go insane, murderous, and Clark and I had been working together to help defend Smallville against these Meteor Mutants. Most of them got sent to Belle Reeve, a mental institution for the criminally insane...but others...it was them or us. Clark always protected me...has always been my one and only protector." Her smile turned sad as her gaze lowered to her hands as she clasped her pendants. "It's been hard getting accustomed to how things are right now...somehow I just can't really imagine being taken care of by anyone other than him."

Lucas' eyes were dark with displeasure, yet he didn't say anything.

Seeing someone signal to her, Chloe sighed. "I have to go tend to the customer. Do you know what you want or do you want me to check up on you in a couple of minutes?"

"Scotch, on the rocks." He shrugged.

"Okay then." She smiled. "I'll be back with that."

She worked peacefully after that, and there was a little suspicion in the back of her mind that the lack of the usual gropes or pats were all thanks to a certain Number in the darkest corner. That was probably why she found her gaze searching him out during her shift, always seeming to meet his gaze and send him a sheepish smile before going on working.

"So, the whole eye-sexing you two have going on...it's making me envious." Lois grinned as she arrived at the bar the same time Chloe did, giving the bartender the orders. "He doesn't take his eyes off of you."

"I think my connection with Clark intrigues him." Chloe shrugged, leaning against the counter. "He always asks about him whenever we talk."

"Yeah, and the fact that he likes your ass has _nothing_ to do with it." The brunette rolled her eyes in amusement.

"He doesn't like my ass!" Chloe gasped.

"Why not?" Nico, the bartender, wanted to know. "It's a nice ass."

She blinked at him in surprise. "_Really_?" She turned as best as she could to try and get a good look at herself yet was unable to.

"Yeah, if we could put your ass and Lois' tits on a girl...she'd be perfect." Nico snickered, passing Lois her drinks.

"You're so _suave_, Nico." Lois rolled her eyes in amusement before turning to Chloe with a playful expression. "Should I have _the talk_ with Lucas? You know, the one about dating my teenaged daughter?"

"One, you're not even two years older than me." Chloe glared at her. "Two, who's talking about dating?"

"Ah, so you're the love 'em and leave 'em type, huh?" Nico seemed not to care that he was completely butting into the conversation. "That's so cold Chloe...and I thought you were the _good girl_ out of you two."

"She is." Lois replied.

"I am." Chloe assured.

"If you're the _good_ one..." Nico turned to Lois and raised his fingers in the sign of the cross. "Begone you evil harpy!"

"Dumbass!" Lois laughed, batting at his fingers before grabbing her tray and sauntering off with the drinks.

He leaned over the counter to watch her go, giving a little whistle, before sending a sideways glance to Chloe. "She seeing anyone?"

The blonde snorted. "What happened with the whole warding off her evil thing?"

"That was just for show." He replied. "I _like_ evil."

She turned towards him fully, reaching out and tapping the tip of his nose with her fingertip. "I don't think you're man enough to handle what she has to offer."

Lois said that exactly thing every single time Chloe voiced her suspicions about Nico's little crush, which Chloe found hysterical considering that Lois had yet to even hold hands with a guy.

Instead of getting insulted, the bartender moved and trapped her finger in his mouth, eyes laughing at her.

She raised an eyebrow, fighting the blush. "Believe me, you couldn't handle _me_ either."

Which, of course, she was totally bluffing.

Considering she really hadn't had much experience except for that summer with Jimmy Olsen in Metropolis, well...Jimmy hadn't exactly been a sex god or anything and she'd been lucky if he lasted long enough for her to get anything out of it and...

That intense stare on her back was doing all kinds of things to her body, and had left her ultra-aware all night...and it was beginning to get to her.

Nico pouted and made a big show of releasing her finger, raising his hands in defeat as he went back to working on her orders. "So, how exactly do you know Lucas Dunleavy anyhow?"

"You know him?" Chloe asked, eyes wide.

"I've never met him _personally_ if that's what you're asking." He replied with a scoff. "But I know _of_ him. He doesn't exactly have the best reputation or friends if you know what I mean. He doesn't work, and makes his money gambling. Mostly cards. My cousin works at one of the places he frequents, says the boss is sure he's cheating somehow because he always seems to know what everyone's cards are."

"_Really_?" She asked, intrigued at this little outside look into Lucas's world. "So he's really good, huh?"

"Inhumanly so." Nico nodded, turning his back on her to grab a bottle from the shelf behind him.

Chloe smirked, turning around to lean her back against the counter, eyes widening when she did so in time for Lucas to arrive and lean down over her, palm against the counter's edge. "Uhm, you..._need_...something?"

His dark gaze went to Nico and then returned to her. "Not really."

She waited for him to either push away from her or say something else.

He didn't do either.

The guy just stayed there, smirking down at her, obviously enjoying the way he affected her.

She cleared her throat before raising her gaze to meet his. "Do you like my ass?"

Behind them, Nico choked on something.

Lucas blinked, clearly surprised by the topic, before he chuckled and leaned in a little closer, voice a velvet purr. "I don't think I know it well enough as yet to really give you an opinion on it."

"Good answer." She replied, pressing her finger to his chest and pushing his back further. "According to Nico and Lois, you're interested in my ass. Nice of you to clear things up for everyone here." She then slipped out from under him, grabbed the tray now filled with drinks, and went to make her deliveries.

When she returned to the bar, Lucas was leaning against the counter, drinking another scotch on the rocks, talking to an extremely intimidated looking Nico.

"Don't bully him." She pointed her finger at Lucas while ducking under and going behind the counter towards the cash register, ringing up the bills for tables Six, Nine, and Two.

"You don't know me well enough to just _assume_ I'm bullying him." Lucas informed her, taking a sip of his drink. "And even if I were, he's man enough to take it and deal with it without you defending his honor."

"Fair enough." Chloe decided, finishing ringing up the orders and ducking under once more, heading back to the tables to give them their bills. She returned with the money, pocketed the tips, and put the rest in the cash register.

"Okay, I'm going to kick the guy over there in his nuts." Lois banged her tray down on the counter as she arrived, turning to look at her skirt. "I'm _broke_, I don't need him and his grubby, dirty hands messing up one of my only pieces of clothes!"

"I can get that stain out." Chloe promised after examining the visible handprint.

Lois looked up pleadingly. "Can you?"

The blonde nodded. "You'd be surprised at the housewife secrets I've learnt from Clark's mom."

Lois let out a little sigh of relief.

"If you broke his hands you wouldn't have to worry about stains." Lucas offered helpfully, taking another sip of his drink.

Nico looked even more intimidated.

Lois turned to Lucas, grinning. "I've actually already considered that option." Her gaze narrowed as her vision fell upon the guy in question. "But I don't want to be fired, or get in trouble. I really need this job."

Lucas' gaze went to the man as well, expression bored. "You'd only get in trouble if you were _caught._"

Nico shrank back, happily going to tend to another waitress with her orders.

"Well...if you put it _that_ way...I could get him _really_ drunk and then he wouldn't really remember it well if someone just _attacked_ him while he was stumbling home..." Lois was obviously considering it, leaning with her back against the counter next to Lucas, eyeing the guy by the table.

Lucas, apparently not really caring about the fate of the guy he'd basically sicced Lois on, sent a look in Chloe's direction, raising his eyebrow.

She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow right back at him.

He smirked.

Chloe eyed him intensely, just wondering what his angle in all of this was.

She opened her mouth to ask him...

...but she was interrupted when the door was kicked open and a group of masked men with guns stormed the restaurant.

"EVERYBODY TO THE GROUND! NOW!" One of the men yelled, firing a couple of shots into the ceiling, causing people to scream and dive for the floor.

"Great." Lois sighed, shaking her head. "Just _great_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 7 of 9.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I SAID EVERYBODY DOWN!" One of the masked men screamed, letting off another couple of bullets into the ceiling.

Lucas sighed, shaking his head as he finished his drink and placed it on the counter before easily sliding down the bar to sit, reaching out with a hand and dragging Chloe down next to him in a very bored fashion. Nico had thrown himself down behind the bar from before the first shot had fully penetrated the ceiling, and Lois petulantly sank down on Chloe's other side, arms wrapped around the bent knees pressed against her chest, expression annoyed. Chloe felt a little better knowing she wasn't exactly as terrified as Nico, but she also felt lacking considering she was still much more nervous than Lois and Lucas were. Here were guys with _guns_, and while they mightn't be Mogadorians they were still very intimidating.

"NOW DO AS WE SAY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Another robber declared. "SLOWLY TAKE OFF YOUR VALUABLES AND PLACE THEM IN THE BAG AS IT COMES TO YOU."

One of the shorter men, the one with the bag, began going around, yanking the things off when the owners were too slow for his liking.

Another of the men went around shooting the cameras, even the hidden ones Chloe and Lois hadn't realized were there, proving that they had insider's knowledge. Someone who worked here had tipped of the gunmen that tonight the boss would be gone, and that tomorrow was the day to take all the money to the bank. Someone working there was working with these people, and Chloe wondered who it was. Her investigative journalistic side was in overdrive, going over every single person she could think of, trying them as suspects and going over why they might have a reason to do this other than greed of course.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Good thing Lucy's still out. She'd have done something stupid and gotten us in trouble."

Chloe had to agree to that.

Lucy was impetuous, hotheaded, and for some reason thought she was invincible.

Women cried as they took off their jewelry, their men too scared to actually do anything about it other than to whisper for the women to hurry up.

Lucas gave a grunt of disgust as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, surprising the hell out of Chloe as he unwrapped it and plopped it into his mouth. He noticed her confused gaze and shrugged. "I'm trying to quit smoking." He raised an eyebrow. "Want one?"

Chloe shook her head, incredulous.

"_Please_." Lois nodded, hand outstretched.

Lucas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another, passing it to her.

"Thank you." Lois whispered, unwrapping the treat and plopping it into her mouth as well. She moved slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position, apparently preparing herself to wait this out.

Chloe looked between them, unable to believe her eyes at how non-chalantly they were taking this.

One of the women screamed, face swinging from the harsh slap she'd received for trying to refuse giving her ring, the man jerking it from her finger ruthlessly.

Lois sucked harder on her lollipop, a muscle jumping in her cheek, but otherwise not seeming about to do anything.

Lucas looked bored.

Chloe gazed between them once more before shaking her head and lowering her eyes.

Lucas didn't seem to be bothered by this, obviously used to the violence that was commonplace in Edge City...and Lois had told Chloe already that no matter what happened none of them could be heroes. Their war wasn't against the violence and crime of this city, it was against Mogadorians, and it wouldn't save the world if they got shanked by some thugs because they had some sort of savior's complex.

"Now _you_ princess."

It took Chloe a second to realize he was talking to _her_.

She looked up, eyes wide. "B-but I don't have anything valuable."

Which was a lie considering the tips she had stashed in her bra.

He motioned to her neck. "Don't think I don't see that chain."

Her heart went cold, preferring to give up her tips. "It doesn't have other value other than sentimental."

He sneered at her. "I think I'll decide that."

The thug reached out to grab her necklace, and like in the alleyway with that pickpocket Chloe reacted on instinct, grabbing his hand and jerking him towards her, shifting her weight as he fell face-forwards into the bar. Still holding his arm she straddled his back and twisted the arm behind him, using her weight to keep him pinned to the ground.

"Hey! Get off of him!"

Gunshots fired.

Lucas subtly turned his palms upright and the bullets all turned from their course, instead they visibly halted their progression in the air before ricocheting and finding every single light bulb, leaving the place in total darkness.

For a second there was disoriented silence, and then Lucas chuckled darkly. "You shouldn't have done that."

Chaos broke out, things breaking, people screaming, bullets flying wildly, blindly.

Chloe felt Lucas push away, and he was no longer next to her, as neither was Lois.

Grunts and screams filled the night, while the flashes of lights from the gunshots gave a second's view at a time of both Lois and Lucas. Each second of darkness before another shot was fired gave them enough time to change positions drastically, always where the shooter wasn't expecting, wasn't aiming, disabling them quickly and efficiently.

The patrons of the bar, some injured, took this time to try and race out into the streets, screaming for help and calling the police on their phones.

The man beneath Chloe took advantage of the distraction and bucked her off of him, turning them around and straddling her, his hands to her neck, squeezing. Gasping for breath, Chloe struggled beneath him before reaching into her apron's pocket and pulling out her pen, slamming it into his temple. He screamed, falling off of her, tearing at the object lodged in his skull, before Chloe grabbed him and pushed him back against the bar counter. He fell, whether dead or unconscious she'd never know.

The gunshots provided seconds of blinding lights, showing Lucas as he danced around in the darkness smoothly, dodging bullets or using his psychokinesis to redirect them towards those shooting. One of the robbers grabbed him from behind only to have Lucas reach behind himself and grab the man's arm, escaping his hold and turning, twisting, the sound of the arm breaking mingling with the shots as Lucas let go of the arm and rammed his knee into the side of the man's head when he fell to his knees in agony.

Lois was using her tray like a weapon, slamming against faces and heads before flinging it out like a frisbee at the head of another man who'd been firing at Lucas. The brunette ran and fell to her knees, sliding across the ground as she grabbed a shard of glass from a broken cup and used it to slice the tendons in one of the robber's ankles, causing him to fall, gun tilting upwards and bullets flaring furiously up into the ceiling.

Chloe's eyes were wide as she watched the massacre before her, that was probably why she didn't notice the man coming towards her until it was too late and he'd grabbed her, using her body as a shield and pressing a broken shard into her neck. It wasn't hard enough to do much damage, but it was close to piercing the skin.

"STOP OR THE GIRL GETS IT!"

Lucas and Lois finished dispatching the other two men left, before turning towards the man and stopping.

Lois' eyes flashed with worry before they narrowed. "You _really_ don't want to do that."

Lucas didn't say anything, gaze darting all around intensely, obviously calculating different scenarios and moves and outcomes.

"I don't know who you _freaks_ are, but I'm taking this girl with me to make sure that you two don't come after me." He announced.

Chloe was beginning to feel feverish, dizzy, wondering if it was from fear. But she'd been terrified with the Mogadorians and hadn't felt like this before.

Five Crest began to tremble and warm against her chest.

"GET DOWN!" The man snarled at Lucas and Lois. "I SAID GET DOWN!"

Chloe's eyes widened and a gasp of pain escaped her lips as the glass dug in enough to begin drawing blood.

Suddenly Five's Crest began to glow that same blue color that Nine's had in the alleyway, but brighter and more vicious, the bar lighting up as Lucas' crest began to glow just as bright and viciously.

"What the hell?" The man behind her hissed as the light from the crests forced the darkness back visibly, the shadows accumulating and blocking the windows so no one could gaze inside from the street.

The man's voice and even the feeling of the glass to her neck disappeared, her eyes widening as she felt that heat once more, images rushing through her gaze once more, yet this time slower.

Deep in some underground place, she could see three necklaces guarded. They'd once belonged to One, Two, and Three. The pendants began to vibrate before the intense blue light shone through them, causing the Mogadorian guards to roar and turn away.

To her other side she saw two blondes and a brunette sleeping around a campfire, before suddenly the crests the two blonde wore, Four and Six, erupted into the same intense light, waking them up immediately. They were shocked, scared, and then seemed to turn and look directly at Chloe, as if they could see her.

Another image of another number, Seven, in a different location, appeared as his crest lit up brightly, and he too turned to look at Chloe as if he could see her.

The same happened to Eight's crest, and she too turned to look towards Chloe's eyes wide, seeing her.

And then...and then Chloe could see Clark.

He didn't have his crest on him, but like the others he jolted awake where he was sleeping in a tent in some forest. He gasped, holding his heart as if in pain, and then looked up, blue eyes widening as he saw her. "_Chloe_?"

"_Clark_?" She whispered, confused, shocked.

And then all the images shattered and broke, falling away to nothing like pieces of broken glass, and when Chloe took in a deep breath she found herself in Lucas' arms, being carried away. They were outside in the darkness, the sound of sirens in the distance. He was carrying her easily due to his use of psychokinesis truly being what kept her up, not his own strength, his arms merely anchoring her to him. This was soothing, because Clark had learnt to do this as well once his psychokinesis had activated.

"What exactly happened back there?" Lois asked, in the shadows you could tell she was carrying something heavy as well.

It was the bag of valuables.

Apparently she and Lucas had decided to steal from the thieves.

"Alfred, my Cepan, had a theory that the crests had a deeper purpose than just being a protection charm." Lucas murmured, voice like dark velvet. "He didn't know exactly _what_ this deeper purpose was, but he said one day someone would arrive who wasn't a Number, who could give us the answers."

"That's why you were locking her up in basements and such, huh?" Lois sighed. "You were watching to see if she'd use Clark's crest in some way. You think Chloe's the person your Cepan was talking about."

"I'm sure about it, now." He replied, accommodating the girl in his arms. "I was attracted to her, and then my crest responded to her, I didn't know it could light up or anything like that until she came. I knew she had to be the one Alfred spoke about." He frowned. "She mightn't know what she needs to know yet, but one day she will, and that will be the key to unlocking the true meaning of our crests. She needs to be protected, especially if the Mogadorians know this. They won't stop till she's dead so that the mystery of the crests dies with her."

Lois sighed. "At least we have a better idea now as to _why_ the Mogs want to kill her."

"I cannot understand how Five didn't understand this and protect her." Lucas snapped. "Is he stupid or something?"

"Hey, don't talk about Clark like that when Chloe's conscious. She's never going to forgive you." Lois warned darkly. "And I think, I think maybe she had to be in the presence of _two_ crests for whatever happened to activate, you know? Like they charged each other or something."

He was silent.

"Lois!" Lucy's voice was a little distant, but the sound of rapid footsteps was audible. "I saw what happened on the news and-! Chloe! Is she okay? What happened?"

"Calm down, she just fainted." Lois replied soothingly. "It's a long story, but we need to get somewhere safe."

"Was it Mogadorians?" Lucy whispered. "The news said masked men, and I know Edge City is Crime Central, but...was it...?"

"It really was masked men." Lois replied. "But this isn't the type of publicity we need. If we're mentioned in some way, or if they were able to get shots of us somehow, the Mogadorians can track us here."

Lucas cleared his throat. "I have contacts in the Edge City forensic department. They'll make sure that our prints will be too corrupted to be read."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock.

"Wait, what's Nine doing here?" Lucy wanted to know, just seeming to notice him.

"You don't have to bother about Chloe's and mine. They won't find our prints." Lois assured him softly, expression matching his own. "Our fingerprints have all been burnt off."

Chloe closed her eyes tighter at the memory of the painful incident.

"We had our real fingerprints scanned and digitalized, guarded and saved somewhere in case we should need to use them again." Lois went on to inform him. "They can be made into ultra thin-like gloves we can put on when needed, but Aunt Moira said that our ability to stay hidden and out of the system was more important than our identity, so we all had them removed the second we arrived at our hideaway."

"Why are we sharing information with him?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Because he saved our lives in there, especially Chloe's." Lois informed her sister sternly.

Lucy was silent.

"You can remove fingerprints?" Lucas' seemed surprised.

"Well, with the right equipment and ingredients? Yeah." Lois nodded. "Or, at least, Aunt Moira could."

"Who's this Aunt Moira?" Lucas wanted to know.

"Chloe's mother." Lucy responded.

He went tense.

Chloe frowned at that reaction.

"Where is she now?" He finally asked.

"The Mogs have her." Lois responded. "They also have Chloe's dad..."

Lucy sighed. "They probably have our father too."

"This _really_ isn't something we should be discussing out in the open like this." Lois mumbled.

"She's right." Lucy agreed.

Lucas took in a deep breath. "We'll swing by your motel room to get your things, then we're going to my place."

"Why do we need our things?" Lucy grumbled. "We don't want to live with you."

He ignored her, continuing walking, fixing Chloe's position in his arms once more.

There was a moments silence before Lois and Lucy caught up.

They needed to stay together now more than ever.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 8 of 9

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So, on average, how many people get murdered viciously in this building a day?" Lucy asked conversationally as they made their way up the stairway in the old, dark, apartment building Lucas had taken them to. The lower levels were filled with druggies and thugs and pimps, and Chloe had felt scared and uncomfortable. Lucy and Lois themselves only seemed vaguely wary, with Lucas not seeming to even notice any of it, walking on and minding his business as they continued upwards.

A couple of minutes after Lucy had joined them Chloe had let the others know she was awake, and after assuring her cousins that yes, she _was_ okay and able to walk on her own, they made their way to the girls motel room, packed up everything they had, and then walked the rest of the way to the rundown, graffiti covered building Lucas lived in.

"Probably more than get reported." Lucas replied coolly, bag of valuables they'd taken from the robbers before making their escape flung casually over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

Reaching the top level of the stairway, Lucas pushed the sign warning not to smoke to the side, revealing a hidden panel behind it which he pressed his palm against. A blue light scanned his whole palm before the strip on the door which declared what floor it would open to slid away, an Iris Recognition Device extending outwards. He leaned forwards, resting his chin on the rest strap and stared ahead as the device scanned his eyes before a soft chiming sound could be heard and the device pulled back into the door, hidden once more.

The screen which had scanned his hand went fuzzy before numbers and alphabets covered the screen.

Lucas reached out and tapped out a quick code, selecting '_enter_'.

The DO NOT SMOKE sign slowly went back to cover the screen, and the sounds of multiple locks sliding open proceeded the door creaking open.

The sole male turned to the girls, motioning with his chin as he pushed the door open. "Ladies first."

Lucy managed to hide her shock quicker than the other two as she cleared her throat and scoffed as she pushed passed him, entering, dragging the two suitcases they had with them.

Lois adjusted the strap of the guitar bag she was carrying, and smirked. "Must be hell when you're in a hurry."

He surprisingly enough smirked and admitted to that with a nod.

Grinning, Lois pushed inside, following after her sister.

Chloe hesitated outside, shoulder the duffle bag with the rest of their belongings. She gazed inside, not able to see much except for a pristine white hallway, but made no move to enter.

Lucas eyed her before turning and leaning back against the wall next to the open doorway, knee bent back, foot pressed against the wall.

She sent a sideways glance in his direction. "You not going in?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" He countered, eyebrow raised.

She frowned slightly, looking away, tightening her grip on the duffle bag's strap. "I saw the Numbers."

He turned his head towards her, expression neutral. "Did you."

She nodded. "It was only a couple of seconds, but I saw them all, and I saw the crests of One, Two and Three."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "It has to be you."

She took in a deep breath. "You know, you should have just told us about what you thought I might be. It would have saved everyone a big headache, and we wouldn't have had all those arguments if I'd known that you thought I knew I had some connection to the crests or something like that."

He paused, before looking away from her, expression slightly pinched. "Where's the fun in that?"

Once again though, he seemed annoyed with her.

She sighed and looked away, not sure why she felt extremely annoyed at the realization that he'd only been around her because he thought she was the person his Cepan had been talking about. Maybe, maybe deep down inside, she'd wondered if he might be her Number like Lois had questioned before, but obviously he wasn't. Clark had said that from the first moment he'd laid eyes on Lana he'd been mesmerized with her, had thought she was an angel, and that had been it. There was no one else for him. So while Lucas had admitted to Lois about being attracted to Chloe, he'd only come around her because he realized she could be useful in the future.

Attraction had nothing to do with anything.

She'd been attracted to Clark, and her friend had admitted to being attracted to her, but that hadn't meant that they were Equally Numbered.

So this little flirtation she'd had with Lucas had only been that.

Flirtation.

She grit her teeth, annoyed with herself for the disappointment she felt churning inside of her.

So Lucas wasn't her Number.

So what?

Seven has really handsome.

And...and...maybe One, Two, or Three had been her Number. Maybe he'd been killed before she ever met him. That-that-that...

It didn't matter.

Hadn't she wished weeks back that she was Numberless like Lois and Lucy?

This was good.

This...

She cleared her throat and walked passed Lucas, fighting to keep her face emotionless as she sauntered down the pristine white corridor before it opened into an open plan greeting room which was dedicated to different activities and such, divided only by Japanese divider screens. She could feel Lucas as he entered behind her, hearing the locks and security mechanisms activating all around them, especially behind them around the door and hallway.

Chloe's eyes widened at the huge apartment that took up the whole top floor of the building...and the roof too considering that there wasn't any other access to it. She couldn't believe this posh, mansion-like place had been inside of one of the seediest, most run down buildings she'd ever seen in her life.

It was _brilliant._

_ "Lois! Look!" _Lucy's voice was in awe, as excited as a child during christmas. "A customized mook jong!" She dropped the suitcases and rushed toward a large, open area, about to continue before stopping when she realized something. The girl quickly yanked off her shoes and then raced onto the padded floors of the training areas towards the wooden dummy, grin bright and eager. "I've missed ours so badly!" She turned and raced towards the sandbag hanging. "Oh boy." She looked around her at the many different weapons and martial arts equipment. "I think I died and went to heaven."

"Of _course_ her heaven looks like an armory." Lois quipped, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Chloe smiled, shaking her head, but her amusement melted into awe as the saw the large area to the right designated for a bunch of hi-tech computers all connected to each other. "Oh my."

Lucas' raised an eyebrow as he noticed where he was watching. "My Cepan, Alfred, used to be able to use them to keep us hidden and had this whole block filled with hidden cameras. I have them updated, but other than play solitaire and check my emails I really don't have any use for computers."

Chloe wasn't listening, already hurrying forwards to them, eyes wide as she tried to soak in the _magnificence_ of the technology before her.

The _things_ she could do with the equipment at her disposal!

"Computers are kinda her thing." Lois commented to Lucas.

"Can I?" Chloe turned to Lucas, feeling her whole body vibrating with excitement.

He shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

She ran her fingers over the keyboard of the closest computer, hesitating a second before sitting down on the chair and moving the mouse, watching the monitors light up. The blonde was slightly scared to do anything, to ruin the magnificence in front of her, but as she began browsing the many different programs and software they had, her eyes widened, as did her smile. She recognized many of these programs as ones that Moira had had on her computer on the Mountain Hideaway, and the only difference was that they were in severe need of updating. They were years overdue.

The blonde leaned forwards and began working to update the many different programs immediately. She blocked out everyone and everything around her, completely enthused in her work as her fingers typed. While the many software and programs began updating she checked on the supposed links to the cameras Lucas had mentioned, and gave a little happy squeak when she found the transmissions still running. And not only were they running, but there were cameras not just on this block, but there were also cameras in the five blocks surrounding this building. There were facial recognitions and security triggers and night vision and ultra red and so many _awesome_ things!

Getting up, Chloe rushed passed Lucas, who was leaning against the wall coolly, and knelt by one of the suitcases, opening it. She delved through some of the supplies and such and pulled out a small DVD case, rushing right passed Lucas once more as she sat down. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her ipod, plopped her earphones into her ears, and stationed it to her favorite radio station as she began going through the many different updated programs, and new programs, that had been stashed in the getaway supplies they'd found by the canoe. She had a very long night ahead of her, and she'd have to get up and go to work early tomorrow, but Chloe couldn't go to sleep now even if she wanted to. The excitement bubbled in her like caffeine, washing away all sleepiness, as she got to work, using the many different discs to install and update.

Music blaring in her ears, she easily blocked out everything that wasn't the many different monitors surrounding her.

She wheeled her chair from one monitor and keyboard to the next, going back and forth, checking the different progresses and absorbing herself in this task. For once she was in her element, not feeling faulting like she always did when it came to fighting or such.

As soon as one program in particular finished uploading and upgrading, Chloe bit her bottom lip and keyed something, frowning darkly when pictures of Lucas began to appear all over the monitors.

Shaking her head, Chloe reached for her phone and stood, realizing that Lucy was using the wooden dummy to practice, an evilly gleeful expression on her face, while Lois and Lucas were having a polite conversation over by what appeared to be a seating area. Chloe couldn't hear what they were saying because of the earphones in her ear and the music blaring, but she hesitated at the intensity in which Lucas was listening to Lois. The blonde was surprised at the jolt of jealousy that spiked in her at that. It was ridiculous to feel jealous. Lucas wasn't her Number. Hadn't she already decided that? Given this, it was understandable that Lucas would like someone like Lois, given their personalities they actually quite suited each other. Also, with some time and training, she could see Lucas becoming that Competent Commander of Armies that Lois had admitted to always wanting.

Chloe fought the chill that raced up her spine at the imagery of Lois and Lucas caught in a passionate embrace.

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and walked up to Lucas, aiming her phone at him.

He looked up once he noticed her approach, expression guarded, as if a little disturbed she'd appeared out of apparently nowhere.

He'd probably had wanted to spend more time alone with Lois without her butting in and listening to their conversation.

Chloe cleared her throat and took the picture, before turning and leaving them alone, walking back to the computers. Snarling at herself to stop feeling hurt and pissed, the blonde sat down and pulled out a cord, connecting it to her phone as she uploaded the picture she'd just taken of his face. The technogenius pulled up the program she'd just finished installing and upgrading and with Lucas' reference picture and his name keyed into another section she watched as the pictures of him on the internet, and the webpages that referenced to him in any way. Permanently erasing any proof that he was there, what he looked like, and what alias he was going by or his activities.

She was shocked that he'd gotten away this long without the Mogadorians finding him.

He was just being so careless!

The Mogadorians probably hadn't found him because they'd been searching for the Numbers in sequence and since he was the last they wouldn't have had him on their radar as yet. But now that they could be killed in any order he couldn't allow himself to be so careless. It was ridiculous!

It actually annoyed her terribly how incredibly _bad_ he was at keeping a low profile.

Her right earphone was pulled from her ear, causing the blonde to jump in surprise, turning to see Lucas there by her side.

"Explain." He motioned to his picture and name, and the different webpages and such he appeared in being erased from the internet.

"It's a basic measure to make it harder for the Mogadorians to find a track you." She replied a little testily, annoyed more by herself than him for her little jolt of jealousy. "I know your Cepan died when you were young, but I would have thought he'd have made it obvious that when you're hiding...you don't _stand out_."

"I haven't had a reason to complain so far." He muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know. I'm surprised you're still alive." She snapped, returning her attention back to the computers at hand.

He raised an eyebrow, reaching out and grabbing the back of her seat as he smirked and leaned over her. "Remind me again. Who saved _who_ tonight?"

She paused, memory flashing back to the way he'd used his psychokinesis to send the bullets away from her, and how it'd been him who'd saved her from the glass pressed against her throat. The blonde sighed, realizing just how childish she was acting. It was ridiculous. She hadn't even acted like this with Clark when she'd realized that despite all the feelings she had for him, there was no way she could compete with Lana Lang. If she hadn't reacted this way with Clark, she had no right to do so with Lucas, and she felt ashamed of herself for it.

Ducking her gaze, Chloe took in a deep breath and raised her gaze to smile softly at the Number before her. "Thank you."

Lucas waited for a moment before he scoffed. "I got a kiss on my cheek for getting rid of a pervert for you. I'd think _saving your life_ would be more important than that."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't fight the blush that she knew was spreading across her cheeks as she looked at him in shock.

Was he...flirting...with her?

Even now that he didn't have to use it as an excuse to stay close to her?

She gulped, her gaze sliding slyly to look for Lois, finding the brunette with her sister, enjoying the training room and having seemed to have forgotten about Chloe and Lucas.

Chloe bit her lip, conflicted.

Lois had admitted to being envious of Chloe and Lucas' so called eye-sexing...did her cousin have a crush on Lucas?

If so, this would be Lois' first real crush, and as the good girl Chloe should step down and let her cousin have that first romance every girl deserved.

Fingers curled around the blonde's chin and softly yet firmly brought her gaze back to him, as Lucas smirked devilishly at her. "You really have no one else to blame but yourself. _You_ started this. You have no right to complain."

She blinked.

_Excuse me?_

The blonde opened her mouth to verbalize that question when her breath was stolen from her when he bent down and kissed her, shocking the hell out of her as her body shook at the tenderness in that kiss. It wasn't rushed and needy like the one they'd shared before. Instead it was slow and soothing and Chloe's toes curled in her shoes, finding herself leaning closer to him, eyelashes fluttering closed as her grip on the seat's hand rests tightened.

His other hand cupped the back of her head, long fingers diving into her hair, as he drew closer and invaded her mouth fully, tongue claiming every inch.

She gave a little gasp as this forced her back a little more and her chair tilted slightly.

Lucas took advantage of this and stole her breath, swallowing it inside of him, loosening his grip on her chin and lowering that hand to her neck, finger trailing the expanse of her skin, slipping under her chain and playing with it teasingly. His nails scraped playfully against her skin, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from reaching up and cupping the back of his neck.

He finally pulled away, panting softly, eyes darker than usual as his lips curved in a pleased, smug smile. "I have a philosophy that I live by near religiously."

Her head was hazy, hardly able to process anything, the echo of that kiss still disorienting her.

"I could be killed by Mogadorians any second, so in the very rare event that I actually find something I really like I'm going to indulge in it to the fullest, and I don't mind being the villain of the story if it gets me what I want."

She tried to break out of the trance she felt she was under, tried to make sense of what he was saying, but was failing terribly. "Huh?"

He smirked, the expression on his face near evil. "Just letting you know I'm not going to back off no matter _who_ has already laid claim. I'm a professional cheat and thief, and I have no moral issue with using those abilities in this area of my life as well."

She brought a hand to her head, confused, dizzy, and still reeling from that kiss. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Nothing, just issuing a fair warning." He shrugged before winking and walking off, whistling what she was sure was some song by Reel Big Fish...but she couldn't remember what it was. She was almost sure it had something to do with another guy's girlfriend, but she couldn't be sure.

Mind _still_ not working from that kiss, Chloe leaned her forehead against the table and groaned, knowing she was beet red.

Somehow, the Big Bad Wolf had gone from savior to predator once more.

And Little Red had yet to realize that the chain and pendants she so treasured were missing from her neck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Numberless.

Chapter 9/9

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't know what to do, Clark." Chloe whispered, head hung as tears welled in her eyes as they stood in Lucas' computer room. "I try to be strong for everyone, try to not seem like the weakest link that I am, try to pretend that I'm not worried sick every minute of the day about you and my father...but time's passing and things just aren't going the way they should. We haven't found the lair, we have no word on any of our parents, for all we know they've been interrogated, tortured, and killed."

"_Chloe_." Her best friend sighed, drawing her into his arms and holding her tightly. "Chloe, if you need to cry, _cry_. I'm your best friend, if you can't let yourself be weak in front of me who can you do it with?"

She held onto him tightly, letting her tears out in harsh sobs as she finally let herself really express the anguish and fear she'd been holding deep inside her since the attack on the Mountain. "I'm so scared! So very scared!"

"I am too." He confessed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I could get my parents killed just because they love me...and every day I know those Mogadorians are closing in and I haven't developed all of my Legacies and am still struggling to master the ones I have now. I'm not ready for this, Chloe."

"Neither am I." She whispered, tightening her hold on the front of his shirt. "If we can't even find the lair, how are we supposed to...to know what we're supposed to do next?"

"You'll just _know_." He promised her. "No one has better instinct than you, Chloe, and I know that somehow things are going to turn out right...somehow...all this trouble you're going through now is for a reason. Just kept your faith and everything's going to be alright."

She let out a little breath of relief, a smile playing on her lips. "That's one of things I love about you, Clark, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

He smiled back down at her. "It's what best friends do, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I wish I wasn't just dreaming you up. I wish you were really here and we were really having this conversation and I knew you were really okay."

The dream!Clark gave her a sad smile. "Sorry."

"Even as a dream you're the same." She shook her head in bemusement. "You couldn't just lie and tell me that this is really you and since we're so close we share some sort of bond that allows me to vent to you when we're sleeping."

He rubbed her head apologetically. "Sorry."

She chuckled, gaze lowering. "I should probably wake up now."

"Nah, you need to sleep. Too much has been on your mind." Dream!Clark responded, surprising her by picking her up bridal-style. "I'm taking you to bed, where you can continue dreaming about nicer, more uplifting things."

"Like what?" She mused, leaning her head against his chest, letting herself find comfort in the dream form of her best friend, the man she loved like a brother. "What could I possibly have to dream about that could be nice and uplifting?"

"Well, what about this Number you mentioned?" Clark wanted to know conversationally. "Is he nice?"

She made a face. "I wouldn't exactly call him _nice_."

"What would you call him then?"

Chloe thought for a second. "Intriguing. I can't make heads of tails about him."

"You? The great Know It All Sullivan?" The dream version of her best friend teased so very like him. "Someone call the media."

"Shut up." She pouted. "You better be glad that you're a figment conjured by my mind to help me de-stress and get off everything I've been bottling up for so long...or I would have hurt you for that one."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "So, what makes him so intriguing?"

"He's not..." Chloe frowned, snuggling closer. "You."

"Come again?"

"He's not...naive and trusting and doesn't believe in the good in everyone. He isn't...he's nothing like you...you know...the one with the savior complex who puts others and their problems before himself and his own." She took in a deep breath. "The only reason he brought us to his place is because he's curious and he wants answers from us. He had no problem leaving us to fend for ourselves when we first met." She looked up at Clark's face, yet from this angle all she could really see was his chin, so she leaned her cheek against his chest once more, feeling sleepy...which was ridiculous considering she was already sleeping. "You wouldn't have done that, Clark."

"Maybe I would have, if mom and dad hadn't been there to raise me." The dream!Clark shrugged.

That made her think.

Unlike Clark, who'd been raised by two of the most amazing people in the world, Lucas had only had his Cepan, and he'd insinuated that Alfred had died when Lucas was very young...so he'd basically had to raise himself on the streets.

That _had_ to make you somewhat cold and wary.

"I hate it." Chloe whispered. "Even the dream version of you makes me see things in ways I wouldn't normally...and without meaning to you make me feel _really_ judgmental."

He chuckled. "Sorry about that. But really, you're to blame. I'm created from your memories of Clark and his personality, so I'm going to react like you know he would."

"Hate your logic." She yawned, closing her eyes...before jerking and opening them once more, still sleepy, arms around his neck, nose to his throat. Somehow, his scent had changed somewhat. "Why can't you be here in real life, Clark? I'm sick of only seeing you in dreams." She whispered, burying her face in Clark's throat, wondering why his body suddenly went tense. "I'm so scared and I can't tell anyone. I know if you were here we would have...found the lair by now. You always make everything alright...always know what to do."

His grip on her tightened nearly painfully.

"_Clark_." She complained, shifting in his hold and tightening her grip on around his neck before opening her eyes and looking up into his face, eyes widening when she realized something. "You've morphed into Lucas."

Dream!Lucas snorted at her, shaking his head, looking more than mildly annoyed with her right now. "Have I."

"Yeah. Two seconds ago you were Clark and now you're Lucas." Chloe whispered, voice thicker with her sleep, as she reached up a hand uncertainly and used it to trace his sharp features the way she didn't dare while awake. "_Why_ did you turn into Lucas?"

He shook his head, sighing in agitation before looking down at her. "Maybe you wanted me to be Lucas."

"No, I doubt that." She refused to believe that, worrying her bottom lip, gaze falling to the side, not noticing the flash of emotion on his face at that. "Clark is soothing, I wanted soothing. You, you're not soothing." She frowned, near pouting. "If anything you're too stimulating."

He nearly tripped on his feet, eyes widening as he gazed down at her, expression blank.

And then Dream!Lucas gave her the filthiest smile she'd ever seen. "I _stimulate_ you."

Despite knowing this was a dream, she pouted darker, blush creeping across her face.

"Between being soothing and stimulating...I have to admit...I much prefer the second option." He declared, seeming in a much better mood now as he continued on.

Chloe figured she must have his character down pat mentally because she could easily see Lucas saying that. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your room. You fell asleep at the computers." He replied easily. "You were in such an odd position you were snoring. Loud. It was impressive considering how _tiny_ you are."

"I snore when I'm really tired." She sighed, figuring this was a dream so she really didn't need to deny it like she normally would. "And I'm just so exhausted. I haven't had a real night's sleep since this all begun, but especially since coming to Edge City. Especially not the week we had to spend in our truck while saving up money for a motel room...and the motel owner is so creepy, and his brother was just released from jail for having assaulted a bunch of different women and I just couldn't sleep well knowing they had keys to our place."

His eyes were stormy as he listened to her.

"That's another reason why I know you're not my Number." She whispered, eyes closing, speech slurring with sleep. "Clark wouldn't let me stay in a place like that for so long if he had a place like this."

Dream!Lucas was silent, obviously disturbed. "So you're saying that Five is so perfect he'd take in three strangers he didn't know, despite knowing that he needed to be careful, not even knowing if they really were who they said they were."

Her lips curled happily as she smiled and nodded. "Without a second's thought."

"He's a naive fool then." Lucas growled, apparently _very_ pissed.

"I know." Chloe whispered, rubbing her face in his neck. "It's only one of the reasons I love him."

And then she fully drifted to sleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Waking up with a cry, Chloe thrashed around in the unknown bed, sweat dripping down her body, her clothes and the bed around her soaked. Her heart raced in terror and her pulse throbbed viciously and she couldn't calm her breathing. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was sobbing and she didn't know _why_. She tried to think back to what she'd dreamt of, tried to grasp the nightmares that'd plagued her sleep. But try as she may, she couldn't remember, couldn't grasp the fleeting images fading into her subconscious.

Sitting, her hand went to her pendants and froze when her fingers connected with her chest.

Eyes widening in horror, Chloe felt all around her neck and then stood, rushing to the bathroom and turning on the light, revealing the chain and pendants gone.

"_No_." The blonde rushed back to the bed she didn't remember going to sleep on and tearing at the sheets, finding nothing. "_No!_"

Turning on the light, she gazed all around the floor, going on her knees and searching frantically under the bed before pushing to her feet once more and tearing out of the room, a little turned around and disoriented. Her gaze on the floor, she tried finding a shimmering glint but couldn't find anything. She found her way back to the computers, where she'd fallen asleep after helping the girls sort through the jewelry into different bags for Lucas, whose contact came to collect them and after going over them had paid for the bags and gone with them. With that money Lucas could pay for the electricity and other stuff, while the girls had been given money to buy clothes and other things they'd need.

After searching around the computers desperately, unable to find anything, Chloe tried to rethink where she could have lost her chain.

She'd still been wearing it when she'd finished updating the computer systems...and then she'd helped Lois and Lucy...

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she slid to her knees on the ground.

It must have fallen off into the bags of valuables they'd sorted through and sold.

This was her punishment for selling off things that'd meant the world to other people.

She had no right to complain.

Bringing her hands to her face, Chloe cried, alone on the floor.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
